


The Web (a.k.a the Spidervlogs)

by marvelarmy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, At least I tried, Avengers Family, But only a little, Captain America - Freeform, Career Day, Field Trip, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, High School, Humor, Iron Man - Freeform, Irondad, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker has a YouTube channel, Peter Parker is shook, Protective Tony Stark, Social Media, Social Media AU, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Twitter, We love and stan Peter Parker in this house, YouTube, but like I said before we’ll get to that later, endgame also happened on a different timeline, eventually, infinity War happened in a different timeline but we’ll get to that later, its gonna be cute, kind of, oh yeah, okay this is too many tags I’m sorry, only pg content in this good household, seriously I have this whole thing planned out, spiderman - Freeform, spiderson, the avengers protect peter, they also embarrass him lol, tony stark is a father figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelarmy/pseuds/marvelarmy
Summary: Peter Parker decides he should make a Youtube channel as Spiderman and of course, with The Parker Luck™️, chaos ensues.Featuring: protective avengers, precious Peter Parker and father figure Tony Stark obviously.(Y’all know imma add a field trip too because I’m a sucker for that freaking trope.)OR: READ THIS WHEN YOU ARE DEPRESSED ABOUT ENDGAME, CAUSE COLLECTIVELY AS A FANDOM WE’VE AGREED, THAT NEVER HAPPENED





	1. Vlog #1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try to update this as often as possible, but no promises with school and all.
> 
> but you guys can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/zozo_mei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter makes his first vlog and the Internet finds it.

_“Hello everyone, um, my name is Spiderman. And uh, this is my channel.”_

_-jump cut-_

_“What’s up guys, this is The Web, my YouTube channel. No, that isn’t right.”_

_-jump cut-_

_“Hey internet, Spiderman here,”_

_“What are you doing in there?”_ Aunt May yelled from outside.

_“Nothing!”_

_-jump cut-_

_“Okay, so um, hi! You may know me as Spiderman, the sort of Avenger, um, maybe? I don’t know. I think I’m an Avenger? Mr. Stark is kind of vague about that, so, uh, yeah. Anyway, I don’t know exactly why I’m recording this right now, but I thought it would be fun, you know? Like, the Daily Life Of Spiderman sort thing? Yeah, you don’t have to watch if you don’t want to, but if you’re interested in this sort of stuff, keep watching? Wow, I’m really bad at this, sorry everyone. So I had no idea what I would to start this channel, so, I’m just going to show you what my patrol usually looks like? Is that okay? Oh, I’m stupid, you can’t answer that, I’m talking to a camera, duh. Well, um, let’s just go then.”_

 

Peter grabbed the iPhone camera and opened his window. Carefully maneuvering the device so it wouldn’t show where he lived exactly.

 

 _“Yeah, so, I just swing around the Queens area,”_ Peter shot another web out and propelled himself upwards onto a tall building. _“And um, look for crime. Just being a friendly neighborhood Spiderman you know?”_

 

Peter turned off his phone and put it in his backpack, which he conveniently still had on. He threw it to the corner of the roof.

 

“Hey Karen?”

 

“Yes Peter?”

 

“Can you turn on the recording device on my suit?”

 

“I always record everything you do, Peter.”

 

“Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that. Just, um, make sure it’s still recording,” Peter jumped off the roof and started swinging towards the downtown area.

 

“Of course Peter.”

 

•••

 

After patrol, Peter slipped into his room and flopped down onto his bed.

 

“Hey Karen, can you download all of the footage from the past 2 two hours onto my computer?” He said, reluctantly getting up, opting instead to sit down on his “spinny” chair, as he like to called it.

 

“Right away,” Karen immediately got to work, uploading the footage to Peter’s laptop, a gift from Mr. Stark.

 

“Thanks Karen, you’re really great,” Peter responded, scrolling through the hours of video he had at his fingertips, “editing this will take _ages._ ”

 

“Would you like me to sort through the footage for you Peter?” Karen offered.

 

“You can do that?!”

 

“Of course Peter, what would you like me to sort?” She asked.

 

“Um, find some of me fighting crime, and, oh! Some good swinging from building to building montages. You can’t have a Spiderman video without that.”

 

“All done.”

 

“Wow, you are really fast Karen. Thanks!”

 

If A.I. could smile, she would be doing that, “you’re welcome Peter.”

 

After taking his suit off, Peter started looking through the recordings Karen had set out for him, and began to compile it into an aesthetically pleasing film esque style. Peter mentally thanked himself for taking that one video production class in middle school, because a lot of the stuff he learned was actually pretty useful.

 

Once he was happy with the result, he pulled up his newly made channel. It has 0 subscribers still because he made it earlier this afternoon.

 

After uploading the video, Peter leaned back in his chair, feeling accomplished.

 

“Finally finished,” he grinned, spinning around in the chair.

 

“Peter, we are getting Thai tonight!” Aunt May called from the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, okay!” Peter stopped spinning and leaped out of the room.

 

•••

 

When Peter got back home again, he was mentally and physically exhausted. And desperately needed some sleep, but that wasn’t happening tonight. He had a physics test tomorrow and if he wanted to get an A, he had to study.

 

He felt a buzz coming from his pocket.

 

**Ned:**

What are you doing rn?

 

**You:**

Studying. If I don’t get an A, Ms. W won’t let me get away with all my unexcused absences

 

**Ned:**

Dude you don’t even need to study to get an A

 

**You:**

Just trying to be prepared man

 

**Ned:**

When was the last time u got a good night's sleep

 

**You:**

Don’t worry about me Ned

Just go to sleep it’s late

 

**Ned:**

Ok

Night

 

**You:**

See you tmw

 

Peter powered off his phone and got to work. After reading through the material twice and reviewing his notes from class, Peter felt good enough about it to go to sleep. He checked the time. It read **2:24 AM**.

 

 _Oh well._ He thought, climbing into his bed, the familiar squeak of the springs comforting in a way.

 

Needless to say, Peter didn’t have time to even think about the YouTube channel until the next day at school.

 

That morning was rushed. Peter slept through his alarm, like he always does on Monday’s, and only good eat a piece of toast before being shoved out the door by Aunt May yelling, “if you didn’t go to sleep so late you wouldn’t be this tired!”

 

Peter never listened to her advice, though it would probably be in his best interest. But what kind of teenager actually goes to sleep early? The idea was pretty foreign to even normal people, let alone a crime fighting sophomores, who still have decathalon and now, his internship at Stark Industries. After helping Tony with some Ironman suit improvements, it was Pepper who said it would actually be beneficial for Peter to have a real internship. Aunt May was okay with it, even though she still was a little bit wary on the whole spider vigilante thing. Anyways, the moral of the story is, Peter was busy.

 

Peter arrived at his first class right as the bell rang. He walked quickly to his seat next to Ned and relaxed for the first time that morning.

 

“Dude, how could you not tell me?!” Ned loudly whispered at Peter.

 

Peter tilted his head slightly, “what are you talking about, Ned?”

 

“Come on dude, didn’t you see? It’s number one on trending.”

 

Peter, unfortunately, still didn’t get what the heck Ned was talking about.

 

“Mr. Parker, Mr. Leeds, kindly pay attention please.” The chemistry teacher, Mrs. Nelson, scolded them.

 

Both Peter’s and Ned’s head snapped to the front, “sorry Miss!”

 

The rest of the class was relatively uneventful, except for the couple times Ned tried to get Peter’s attention again, but just got a friendly hand swat.

 

After the ending bell rang, Peter quickly emerged from the desk and started to walk to his next class.

 

“ _Dude,_ I can’t believe you, does Tony Stark know about this?”

 

Peter stopped at his locker and began to twist the combination, “I still don’t know what you mean man.”

 

“You mean it wasn’t you? I mean, props to that guy I guess. It really looked and sort of sounded like you.” Ned looked kind of disappointed, and Peter was beginning to get frustrated.

 

“Ned, for the millionth time, what are you talking—“

 

“Yo Parker! Haven’t you heard? Your buddy Spiderman is trending on YouTube now! Didn’t you see?”

 

Peters face dropped. How does everyone know about that?

 

“Oh, your best friend Spiderman didn’t tell you about it? Oh that’s right, because he can’t, because he doesn’t know who you are!”

 

Flash looked pretty impressed with his subpar insult, and one of his goons high fives him. Peter was pretty sure his name was Seymour, and he was on the decathlon with Flash, though he was still an alternate.

 

“Stop being a wet sock Flash. Just go to your next class.”

 

Peter turned around to see MJ, who surprisingly was still expressionless, even though he just called Flash Thompson, a “wet sock”.

 

“Whatever,” Flash glared at Peter, “you’re lucky your _girlfriend_ is the captain of the team or this wouldn’t be over _Penis.”_ He scoffed and sulked off.

 

MJ raised an eyebrow and Peter turned a little bit red, “sorry about that.”

 

Ned eye’s widened a little bit, “wait, you guys are—”

 

“What? No, no no no,” Peter awkwardly tried to laugh it off.

 

MJ just shrugged and went back to reading while walking down the hall. Peter still has yet to figure out how she has never run into anyone.

 

After a few moments of weird silence, Ned spoke up, “so why did you do it dude?”

 

“Um, I thought it would just be fun, you know? I didn’t think anyone would find it.”

 

“Are you kidding man?! The most popular Avengers fan page reposted it onto their account and it went viral! Everyone is trying to figure out who you are now, the video sparked interest in Spiderman from out of Queens! The comment section is the most wild one of seen in a long time.”

 

Peter didn’t even know there was such thing as an Avengers fandom, but decided to look into it on another day.

 

Suddenly, before he could respond to Ned, the bell rang and both boys frantically rushed to their next class.

 

Once they were both out of school, Peter hurriedly threw everything in his backpack and ran outside, looking for the familiar black Audi Happy Hogan drives. Peter always found himself the first one outside after the school day was over because he didn’t want to explain why he was leaving in such a sleek and expensive car.

 

“Hiya Happy!”

 

“Hey kid, Tony wanted me to tell you to go to the lab right way when we get to the tower.”

 

“Gotcha, thanks Happy!”

 

Peter couldn’t tell for sure, but he thought he saw Happy smile slightly as he was rolling up the barrier between them.

 

He shrugged it off and went to check his phone. Immediately he was bombarded with notifications from YouTube. His crappily edited video was number one on trending. Not to mention it had three million views.

 

Peter was a little bit shocked to say the least. He clicked on his video, and the sound of his own voice made him visibly cringe.

 

 _Do I really sound that high pitched?_ Peter thought. Even though he tried to talk in a little bit of a lower voice so no one could recognize him from school, he still sounded like a adolescent tween boy, which wasn’t the effect he was going for.

 

**spiderman’s patrol route (day in the life of spiderman???)**

****

**————————————————————————————**

_Published on Oct 2, 2018_

 

**Comments:**

 

**thor_lover_12**

Omg Spiderman is totally an Avenger I stan

 

**Avngersassemblee**

He does not sound more than 15 years old wtf?

 

**itisyourboy87**

Okay guys we know he is young right? And he probably lives in Queens cause that’s where he does most of his superhero-ing. We also know that Tony Stark knows him, and that he is definitely still in school. We’ve never seen him out in the middle of the day Mon-Fri between 7am and 3pm. I predict early high school judging by his voice.

    **> mypowerisprocrastination**

He also lives with someone else in an apartment. I bet it’s his mom or something.  

     Clever of him to cover the phone when he was leaving the building though.

           **> itisyourboy87**

Good observation. I also relate to your username on so many levels.

 

**steverogers_rules**

who else wants to adopt this pure bean

 

**spiderboy45**

finally! An avenger has a YouTube channel!

      **> ironmanforeverrr**

He hasn’t been announced as an official member yet

             **> spiderboy45**

I mean he did say that Tony Stark was kind of vague about it insinuating

              that the topic has been brought up

 

**spider_woman**

Okay before this video I’ve only ever heard of Spiderman occasionally and seen him on the news. But after watching this video I literally uwued so hard and this boy needs protection

*makes new fan account immediately*

 

Peter read through the comment section during the whole car ride, and felt heat on his cheeks. Everybody seemed to really like him, and even though he had Ned and Mr. Stark, everyone else at school just thought of him as a nerd. Some even still think he’s a liar because of his “Stark internship.” Having the internet actually sort of admire him gave Peter some hidden satisfaction, but he still decided not to tell Mr. Stark about the channel, he’d probably make fun of him. (Even though he’d find out soon enough.)

 

Finally they pulled up to the new Stark Tower, a new investment recently made by Pepper Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries. This is where college students worked if they had an internship and also where top scientists experimented and researched to come up with new ideas and products for the company. If their project was good enough, it was brought in front of Tony Stark himself who would review it. If it got past _that_ stage it would go through the board of directors and Pepper Potts, who would then pass it onto Tony Stark _again_ to tweak it until it was perfect. It was a long grueling process, but it usually made Stark Products the best in the market, so it was worth it.

 

But the multiple science labs and experimentation floors weren’t at all the best part of the tower. The best part by far, in Peter’s opinion, was the top 5 floors of the whole tower. The Avengers floors. It was closed to the public, and the elevators employees could access didn’t even go up that high. You had to have level 10 clearance to get to the elevators that actually went to the 60th floor. Luckily Mr. Stark had given Peter the clearance as soon as he start working with him and occasionally sleeping over at the tower. It was now a tradition among the Avengers to have a movie night on Friday’s when Peter was sleeping there.

 

“Hello Peter. Shall I inform Mr. Stark of your arrival,” the building AI F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked.

 

“Yeah, thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y.”

 

About 5 seconds later she replied, “he has been informed.”

 

Peter smiled and walked through the security.

 

“Hey Pete, what’re you gonna build today?” The security guard, Phil, asked.

 

“I don’t know, but I know Mr. Stark wanted me to come to his lab today.”

 

Phil chuckled as he scanned Peter’s badge, “I still don’t know why a little punk like you has such high security clearance,” he gave Peter back his badge, “but have a great day.”

 

Peter grinned and attached the badge back to his shirt’s front pocket, “I will, bye Mr. Phil!”

 

Phil waved and Peter quickly started walking towards the Avenger’s elevators. He stopped in front of them, scanned his badge and waited for the elevator to arrive.

 

“Hey, you!”

 

Peter turned around to see an intern quickly rushing at him. The intern was probably new, as Peter has never seen him before.

 

The intern stopped in front of Peter, bending down to catch his breath, “I’ve— seen you around— and uh— I’m kind of lost so I was hoping— you could tell me where to go.”

 

“No problem dude, where do you want to go?”

 

“The intern labs, is this the elevator to it?” He asked, looking at the doors that have yet to ding open.

 

“Uh, no, the employee and intern elevators are down that way to the left.” Peter told him, pointing out the hallway the regular elevators were located.

 

The intern narrowed his eyes slightly in suspicion, “Aren’t you an intern?”

 

Peter shifted his weight between his feet, “Er— I’m Mr. Stark’s personal intern, so um, I need access to wherever he is.” He recited his perfectly rehearsed lie.

 

“But you can’t be more than sixteen years old, dude, there’s no way you are even out of highschool.”

 

“Mr. Stark noticed me at a— uh— science fair? Yeah a science fair, and was really impressed, I guess.”

 

The intern still looked skeptical, “A science fair? That still doesn’t explain—“

 

“Alex! What are you doing over there?!” The head intern, Nora, yelled from across the huge lobby of Stark Tower.

 

“Didn’t I tell you these were restricted elevators?” She questioned him, tapping her foot impatiently, a habit Peter has seen her do multiple times.

 

“Sorry Nora, I got lost and forgot where the elevators were, and I saw this kid around so I decided to just ask him—“

 

Nora face palmed, “Alex, don’t you know who ‘this kid’ is?”

 

Alex looked confused and tilted his head slightly, “uh… no? He just looks like a normal kid who still is in high school. By the way what’s up with that?”

 

Peter awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, “Really Nora, it’s okay.”

 

Alex looked back and forth between Nora and Peter, “Am I missing something here?”

 

“This is Peter Parker, Mr. Stark’s personal and _favorite_ intern. Peter literally works with Mr. Stark almost everyday in his personal lab. Alex, ‘this kid’ is basically Mr. Stark’s protege.”

 

Peter felt his face heat up, “You are giving me way too much credit Nora.”

 

Alex’s eyes widened a bit and his mouth hung open, “But, he’s just in high school!”

 

“I’m not saying it makes sense, I’m just giving the facts.”

 

Finally, the elevator opened and Peter backed up slowly into it, “Sorry guys, I gotta go, bye—“

 

He waved as the elevator doors closed and Alex was left, just sort of staring at him. He let out a deep breath as he was quickly transported to the 60th floor.

 

As the doors slide open Peter stepped out and walked down the the lab section of the Avenger’s floors. The 60th floor contained the labs and experimental rooms. It was the floor Peter spent the most time on beside the top 65th floor, Avengers compound area, floor, place, thing. He didn’t know exactly what it was called. The 61st floor contained training rooms, the 62nd, a large tactical area where the group planned missions and such, 63rd offices for Mrs. Potts, Mr. Stark, Mr. Rhodes, and other various members who decided they wanted an office. Lastly, the 64th was far from boring, contrary to what Clint says. Peter called it the Stark Archives, but it contained files for all the Avengers. Some of the stuff dated back to the 20’s, and Peter sometimes just went in there to explore and read the history. It was very interesting, even though Clint would call him a nerd afterwords. Steve usually patted his back and congratulated him on ‘taking initiative and learning important history’.

 

“Hey kid, how you doing?” Tony Stark stood besides Peter and put his arm around his shoulder.

 

“I’m doing great Mr. Stark, what’re we working on today?”

 

“Just making a couple of adjustments to Mark 51, oh,  and also working on Spiderman suit Mark 3.”

 

Peter got excited after the mention of Mark 3, even though Mark 2 was the first suit that was bulletproof, it kind of restricted his flexibility when swinging. After he mentioned this to Mr. Stark, he immediately started working on a newer and improved version for Peter.

 

“Sounds great Mr. Stark!”

 

Mr. Stark raised an eyebrow, “Pete, how many times do I have to tell you, it’s Tony now.”

 

“Right, sorry Mr. St— uh, Tony.”

 

Tony sighed, “let’s go kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/zozo_mei)


	2. Vlog #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter basically starts a social media movement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I just published this yesterday, but we are already at 100 kudos! Thank you so much everyone, I honestly didn’t expect anyone to read this story. Sorry if this chapter is really different from the first one, but I just kind of started writing and this is where we are. Anyway, I’ll try to have a vlog per chapter, since it’s fun! I’m pretty sure the amount of angst within this chapter is the highest amount we’ll get to but no promises. Hopefully it’ll get back to lighthearted soon! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

“Bye, Phil!” Peter waved at the security guard as he left the tower.

 

The man smiled and waved back, “Have a safe trip home!” He called.

 

“Don’t worry, I will!” Peter spun around on his heal and rushed outside and down the street. He wasn’t really paying all that much attention as he crossed, and a cab almost ran right into him.

 

The driver honked his horn, “watch where you’re goin’ kid, ya’ gonna get yourself killed!” He yelled.

 

Peter put his hand up apologetically, “Sorry sir, I’ll be more careful next time.”

 

The driver scoffed, “You better.”

 

Suddenly the light turned green, and Peter had to scurry across the road to avoid almost being hit again.

 

Today had all in all been a pretty great day, him and Mr. St— Tony had made some major improvements on Mark 3, and Peter helped him fix some bugs on the Ironman suit Mark 51. All these different suits were very confusing to Peter.

 

In fact, once, he even mistook Mark 24 for Mark 32, which caused Tony to go a large tangent on how ‘the shoulders were less bulky’, and the ‘facial recognition technology was improved by almost 83%,’ and how he should ‘ _appreciate_ and _recognize_ the difference between these _masterpieces_.’

 

Of course as soon as he finished ranting, he was back to normal as if nothing had happened.

 

When Peter first began actually interning, whenever Tony went on a long spiel about something like this, he had been afraid Tony would stay mad at him. Though for some odd reason, Tony never stayed angry, and Peter wasn’t about to go testing his limits. The last time he did something bad enough to get Tony _really_ mad was the whole Vulture situation. And even that was mostly because Tony was worried about him, or at least that's what he assumes.

 

Peter’s thoughts were interrupted by a muffled grunt coming from a sketchy alleyway. Without his enhanced senses, he probably would’ve been able to even hear it. Just one of the perks of being Spiderman, I guess.

 

Peter ducked down behind a large dumpster and surveyed what was going on. A man in a black ski mask (how unoriginal) and black sweatsuit, was threatening a short middle aged man with a gun.

 

“I’m going to ask you one more time before I blow your brains out, give me your wallet,” He snapped, pressing the gun closer to the other man’s head.

 

“An— and I alre— ready told you. I— I don’t have any money on— on me,” He stammered, clearly terrified.

 

“You’re lying. Everyone carries cash on them, so hand it over, _now._ ”

 

Peter noticed his voice sounded a little too gruff, not to mention forced. This guy was younger, probably pretending to have a lower force to trick his victims into thinking he was older and more menacing. Well, Peter certainly wasn’t buying it.

 

As quickly and quietly as he could, he unzipped his backpack and probably in record time, (not that he was counting or anything, that would be _really_ weird) put on the Spidersuit.

 

“You have five seconds,” the criminal rested his index finger on the trigger of the gun.

 

“You’ve tested my patience long enough. five, four, three—“

 

“You know, as much as I love numbers too man, I’m going to have to take that gun away from you.”

 

The ski mask dude spun around and pointed his gun at Peter, who was on top of the dumpster. “Make one wrong move, and I’ll— I’ll shoot you too. You— you freak!”

 

Now Peter knew this guy was young, probably also in high school. Peter kind of felt bad for him, he had no idea what he was getting himself into.

 

“Listen dude, doing this,” Peter made a made a large hand motion, “robbing people, breaking the law, it isn’t going to solve your problems. It’ll just make more, and more, and more, until you’re just in a big tangled mess.”

 

Peter saw the boy visibly start trembling, he was definitely scared.

 

“Don’t act all high and mighty Spiderman. I— I see what you people do. You just make big messes and leave it for other to clean up. You— you _superheroes_ are going to eventually destroy the city,” the boy still had his gun pointed at Peter, ready to pull the trigger at any time, “I’d— I’d be doing Queens a favor by killing you.”

 

Peter was taken back. Just a few hours ago he was happy to be getting praise in the comments of the video, now— now he was blatantly told he was a nuisance and it would be better off if he wasn’t even there.

 

“Why— why are you doing this?” Peter asked, blinking his eyes multiple times to prevent them from watering. Luckily the mask covered his face, so he could hide his facial expressions quite well.

 

“Because of _you,”_ the boy spat.

 

“Why—  what do you mean?”

 

“Six years ago, both my parents were coming home from work when aliens invaded the city. The police couldn’t even find their bodies. And you know what the Avengers did? Nothing. We were left alone, and they went off to be _heroes_ somewhere else. I have a little brother and sister. I’m not making enough money to put enough food on the table for the both of them. Don’t you see? I have to do this,” the boy still had his gun, now shaking violently, pointed at Peter.

 

“The Avengers protected the city from complete destruction,” Peter said, slowly inching his way closer, his mask covering the pained look he wore on his face.

 

“No. The Avengers protected the survivors. The dead were forgotten.”

 

The boy was starting to lower his guard, and Peter seized the opportunity. He webbed his gun to the side of a building and jumped off the dumpster. The boy started running away.

 

Peter could only manage to pull off the ski mask before he was out of sight, “Wait! He called after him, but it was no use. The boy was long gone.

 

He was probably only sixteen.

 

After Peter stood there for a minute he turned around to check on the other man, “sir, are you alright—“ He looked around, but the middle aged guy was nowhere in sight, probably ran away a long time ago.

 

“Karen, call the police and tell them the situation.”

 

“Yes, right away Peter,” Karen sounded sort of sad, but Peter must have been imagining it. A.I. can’t feel emotions.

 

Karen called the police to take care of the scene, while Peter grabbed his backpack, and started swinging home. He was done with patrol for today.

 

As he finally climbed into his room, Peter sat on his bed for a little while. The same phrase repeated in his head, over and over.

 

_“The Avengers protected the survivors. The dead were forgotten.”_

 

So Peter did the only thing he could think of. He turned on the camera.

 

_“So um, hello everyone. I know my last video went viral, and that’s really amazing, but I’m here to talk about something a little different. Today something happened that really opened my eyes. You know, being a hero is great and all, but you sometimes forget that real people are being affected after battles, and still are to this day. The Avengers may win the fight, but there are thousands of families that just lost something greater. So that’s why starting today I’m creating the #NeverForgotten. This is for all the victims of the Battle of New York, Sokovia, and any other place that fights between heroes and villains has affected the people. So please, I urge you all to help these victims, because no matter who you are, where you’ve lived, or what you’ve done, a life cannot be taken for granted. Thank you._

 

Peter stopped the recording and pulled off the mask. Tears were streaming down his face.

 

_‘Get it together Peter, come on.’_

 

But Peter just let himself cry a little. For the dead, for the suffering, and most of all, for the sixteen year old boy, who thought he has to resort to crime, just to survive.

 

•••

  


**#NeverForgotten**

**—————————————————————**

_Published on Oct 3, 2018_

 

**Comments:**

 

**unicornsarereal2**

He’s so pure, actually, I want to go and volunteer now jeez

 

**avengersforthewin**

You know what. Spiderman is an Avenger. You know why? Cause of this. He felt so genuine when talking about the victims, and wanted to do something. Now I don’t know what made him do this, but I know he is a good person. Being an Avenger means protecting the world, but also doing stuff like this. This is what it means to be a real superhero. Spiderman is my favorite Avenger and I will protect him until I die.

#NeverForgotten

       **> rose_r_red**

 This this this this this this this this this this this this this this

               **> itisyourboy87 **

 I second that ^

 

**spideyswingz**

I want to know who Spiderman is so I can literally hug him. If you listen closely you can hear him sniffle a few times. He was crying under the mask. I’m literally sobbing.

 

**newyork_girl4**

You know, my families apartment was literally right next to one that was completely crushed by an alien. I saw first hand how many people lost their homes. This is why I need #NeverForgotten

 

**avengersfanboyyy**

I stan I stan I stan I stan I stan I stan I stan I stan

did I mention that I sTAn?!

 

**spidermansupporter6**

We first found him from a cute little vlog. Now he’s starting a movement. Congratulations Spiderman, #NeverForgotten

 

•••

 

**Breaking News**

**Local Queens Vigilante Speaking Out in the Hashtag, Never Forgotten**

_Written by Christina Young_

 

Most Americans have only ever heard of Spiderman a couple times, but the web-slinging hero is now quite famous on the internet, and here’s why.

 

After posting his first video on the YouTube channel, The Web, it quickly went viral. Nobody has ever heard of any superhero, or ‘Avenger’ having any form of social media, let alone a video making site. This of course sparked many peoples attention, which resulted in the channel blowing up.

 

It was a fun video, a little peek into the ‘the patrol route of Spiderman’, as stated in the title, or ‘the daily life of Spiderman’.

 

But the hero wasn’t quite finished posting videos yet. Just yesterday he uploaded his second video. It had a different feel to it, with an older picture captured from the Battle of New York in 2012. The title read #NeverForgotten.

 

In the video, Spiderman explains this new movement. It involves all the victims coming out of the fights between heroes and their enemies, such as Sokovia.

 

There has been no signs of any other activity on the page, except for the thousands of comments and likes coming in to express their support for the hashtag.

 

So who is Spiderman? And what is in store for this young social media movement?

 

•••

 

“Come on dude, you have to tell me when you are going to do stuff like this,” Ned whispered harshly as they walked down the hall of Midtown High.

 

“I don’t know Ned, I just sort of did it without thinking about it,” Peter stopped at his locker and grabbed his history textbook out.

 

“Are you kidding man, you started a freaking revolution,” Ned told him as he leaned in a little bit closer so no one else would hear, “does Tony Stark know?”

 

“No, I didn’t really see the need, he would just worry more,” Peter shut his locker and continued down the hall to history.

 

“Hey Parker! Did you see you’re buddy Spiderman’s new video? Tony Stark is gonna be _pissed_.”

 

Peter turned back as he was walking and scrunched up his eyebrows, “what is he talking about Ned?”

 

Ned looked around nervously, “Man, you kind of dissed the Avengers in that video. I mean you were basically calling them out for not doing anything after their battles had ended. You should’ve _seen_ that comment section, everyone was like ‘oh my god Spiderman is my favorite Avenger now’ and ‘wow Spiderman is so great‘. It was crazy, but I’m kind of worried now dude. What are you gonna say to Tony Stark?”

 

 “Nervous now Parker? Afraid your best friend is going to be _destroyed_ by Iron Man? I can’t _wait_ to see the look on your face when Stark called him out—“

 

”Move along Eugene, you’re blocking the hallway.”

 

Peter turned around to see MJ, an annoyed look on her face, a book in her hands.

 

Flash scoffed, but finally left.

 

”Thanks MJ, again.”

 

”Just go to class Peter,” she said, leaving both Ned and Peter standing awkwardly.

 

“Okay then. Um let’s get to class.”

 

Peter nodded and they both hurried to history.

 

They got into class a few minutes before the bell, and the two boys both took their seats in the back as Peter attempted to block all of the negative thoughts rushing through his head.

 

_What if everyone hates me now? What if I can’t intern anymore? What if Mr. Stark takes away my suit again? Peter, you’re such an idiot, why did you post that video?_

 

“Peter Parker, is Peter here today?” His history teacher, Mrs. Johnson, called out, asking the students.

 

“Here,” Peter answered, trying not to sound like the nervous wreck he was slowly becoming.

 

Mrs. Johnson continued to go through roll call before finally finishing, and starting class.

 

“As you know, in this class we don’t only learn history, but it is also important to learn current events! So, today we are going to be talking about some of the most recent news.”

 

The class groaned. No one going to this school enjoyed history class that much in the first place. It was a STEM school for starters, and the class was first thing in the morning. Many students were basically asleep most days, Peter included.

 

But something that Mrs. Johnson mentioned made Peter perk up.

 

“—Stark has started a foundation because of it. There is a website that you can donate to and volunteer for, in fact I’m pretty sure Midtown High is going to donate a couple hundred dollars into the fund, isn’t that wonderful?”

 

Peter scooched a little bit closer to Ned, “what is she talking about?”

 

Ned looked really excited and could barely keep his voice down at a whisper, “Tony Stark has created a new organization called the Never Forgotten Foundation! He made it ‘cause of your YouTube video!”

 

“Mr. Stark created a whole foundation because of me?” Peter was dumbstruck, why would he do that? Peter thought everyone would hate him.

 

“I don’t know why man, but it is so cool!” Ned was practically bouncing up and down in his chair.

 

The teacher cleared her throat to regain the classes attention, “the press conference in which Tony Stark announced he would be creating the NFF was just this morning, so we are going to watch a clip of it before we get into regular history again, does that sound okay to you guys?”

 

The whole class sort of mumbled yes and Mrs. Johnson turned on the projector.

 

“Alright let’s not beat around the bush here, by now we’ve all seen Spiderman's new video right? Yeah, well—”

 

Peter held his breath, what would Tony say about him?

 

“—I completely 100 percent agree. So that’s why starting today, I’m very proud to present to you all, the Never Forgotten Foundation.”

 

The screen behind him suddenly switched from all black to the sleek new NFF logo. All of the reporters and audience clapped while Tony stepped back to give the crowd a full view.

 

“I admit, after battles, the Avengers leave quite a mess. So this is why I feel it is my job to take initiative and make some changes, thank you.”

 

Peter was grinning ear to ear, Tony did all of this, starting a new foundation, having people working at Stark Industries design this whole new website, organizing a whole press conference, for _him._ Tony did all of this for _his_ cause, and boy did it feel good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry it is shorter than the first chapter, but I just end it when it feels right, and it felt right after the press conference so here we are. The kudos and comments really encourage me, so thank you! If y’all are getting impatient about when the field trip is, don’t WORRY I have it allllll planned out. Literally I know what’s going to happen for the next few chapters. So look forward to that!
> 
>  
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/zozo_mei)


	3. vlog #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes a vlog and decides to include Bruce in it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord everyone, I can’t believe we hit 300 kudos in like, 3 days. That’s insane! Thank you all so much, it has really inspired me to keep writing. Anyway, I hope these chapters haven’t been too repetitive for you guys, it’ll start getting more interesting next chapter! Hopefully I’ll get it out soon, because the weekend is over and school makes it a little more tough to get a chapter out everyday like I’ve been doing because I have no life lol. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> ALSO  
> PLEASE PAY NO ATTENTION TO THE DATES ON THE YOUTUBE VIDEO, THEY DON’T MEAN THAT MUCH.

Peter practically sprinted out of school and into the familiar black Audi parked in front of it. He collapsed into the luxury leather seating, severely out of breath.

 

“Kid, you are literally going to get an asthma attack,” Happy chastised, as he started to pull out of the school property.

 

“I don’t— even— have— asthma,” Peter practically wheezed. Why was he so tired? He literally got two plus hours of nonstop cardio each day, running out of school shouldn’t be this hard.

 

“At this rate you are going to develop it,” Happy said, finally getting onto the main road to Stark Tower.

 

“That’s not how asthma works Happy,” Peter laughed, finally able to catch his breath a little.

 

“Whatever kid, Tony says to meet in Pepper’s office.”

 

_Huh? Tony has never asked me to meet in Pepper’s office before. Is it because of the NFF? Am I in trouble?_

 

After worrying for a few more minutes, Peter just resorted to looking out the window for the rest of the car ride.

 

“We’re here kid, time to get out,” Happy told him, unlocking the car doors.

 

Peter snapped out of his temporary daze, “Oh! Yeah, thanks Happy.”

 

He got out of the car and walked towards the security again.

 

“What’s up Phil!” He greeted the security guard.

 

“Hey Peter, here for the second day in a row?”

 

“Yeah, I like to come whenever I can,” Peter handed Phil his badge and went through security like normal.

 

When Peter had first come to Stark Industries, Phil had been very intimidating. All security made Peter nervous, even though he had nothing to hide. (Well, he technically did have something to hide, but nothing _dangerous_ .) When Peter had first handed him the level ten badge, Phil was definitely suspicious. I mean, he was a fifteen year old kid with the highest clearance level in the building. But it scanned like normal, and Phil was pretty much forced to let him in, since counterfeit badges _never_ worked on F.R.I.D.A.Y. Eventually Phil just accepted Peter’s presence, and the two became good friends.

 

“See you later Phil!”

 

The security guard gave Peter a thumbs up and Peter clipped his badge to his shirt as he walked towards the elevators again.

 

Peter had come to the tower so often, that he basically had a set routine of exactly what to do. One, Happy would pick him up and tell him where Tony wanted him to go, two, go through security and chat with Phil, three, ride the special elevators to the right floor, and lastly, work on cool stuff with Tony! (Four was definitely his favorite step, though talking with Phil definitely was a close second.)

 

Today Peter went to 63rd floor where Pepper’s office was. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

 

“Is that you Peter?” He heard Pepper call from inside the room.

 

“Yeah, it’s me,” Peter answered, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

 

He heard some footsteps and the door opened to reveal Pepper, dressed in a elegant white suit.

 

“Hey Pete, it’s great to see you,” she hugged him and Peter grinned. He loved Pepper, she was like a second mom to him, just like Aunt May.

 

“How sweet, now I’m feeling left out.”

 

Peter heard Tony’s familiar voice to the left of him and looked up.

 

Pepper rolled her eyes, “you just had to the ruin the moment, didn’t you?”

 

“Yeah, I was very awkward and lonely just standing there by myself.”

 

Pepper scoffed again, “you are such a drama queen, you see Peter almost everyday.”

 

“I prefer the term melodramatic aristocrat, but you do you.”

 

Peter laughed at their silly banter, “you guys sound like an old married couple.”

 

Tony looked offended, “excuse me, I am not _old_.”

 

“I beg to differ old man.”

 

“Why you little—“

 

“Alright, that is enough from both of you! For God’s sake, stop acting like children,” Pepper scolded both of them.

 

Tony pointed at Peter, “he started it.”

 

Peter put his hand on his heart and pretended to be hurt, “I can’t believe I’ve been betrayed like this,” Peter said, coughing and overacting for good measure.

 

“You both are impossible,” Pepper said, rubbing her temples in annoyance.

 

“Yet you still put up with me,” Tony said putting an arm around her.

 

“Honestly, I don’t know how I do it.”

 

Tony just smiled as he looked at her, and Pepper slowly began to grin too.

 

“Ugh, you guys are gross,” Peter complained, successfully ruining the mood.

 

“You’ll understand when you’re older, now let’s get down to business shall we?”

 

Tony started walking towards Pepper’s desk, and sat down in her chair.

 

“So you are aware of the new foundation I made?”

 

Peter nodded, and walked a little bit closer, “um, if I may Mr—“

 

“Tony.”

 

“Right, _Tony_ , why did you do all of this for me?”

 

Tony was silent for a minute, and Peter was beginning to worry he wouldn’t answer.

 

“Because I believed in what you said, and I think more people should get exposure towards the cause.”

 

“I just— I guess I didn’t think you guys would do all that for me.”

 

“Of course Peter, we’d do anything for you,” Pepper patted his shoulder and smiled, “we care about you.”

 

Peter felt his face slowly turning red, “thanks guys, it um— means a lot.”

 

“Okay, now that the sappy stuff is out of the way, we need to talk about what you want to do with the foundation.”

 

Peter turned back to Tony, and tilted his head, “what _I_ want to do?”

 

“Yeah kid, it was your video that sparked the movement, so what do you want to do?”

 

Peter thought for a second, _what do I want to do?_

 

“I guess we could have F.R.I.D.A.Y. look up all the victims and we could reach out to them and help them get back on their feet if they need it. Also to all people who are in hospitals because of any superhero battle.”

 

Tony actually smiled at Peter, “sounds great underoos.”

 

Peter looked down sheepishly, “thanks Tony, I’m really glad you’re helping me do this.”

 

“Anytime Pete, you always help out around the lab; plus you’re basically my kid,” Tony patted his back, “now, I think Bruce could use some extra hands down in the lab, so hop to it.”

 

“Okay, thank you again!”

 

Peter didn’t even have time to register in his brain that _the_ Tony Stark had called him his kid. _Peter Parker was just called Tony Stark’s kid._

 

•••

 

When Peter arrived in the labs, Bruce was diligently working on some prototype of (what looked like) a new Stark Phone.

 

“Hey Doc!”

 

Bruce jumped a little bit and looked up, “hey Peter, didn’t see you there.”

 

“Sorry I startled you Dr. Banner, whatcha workin’ on?”

 

“Oh this? This is just the new Stark Phone design. I still need to figure out how to make power source less bulky,” Bruce rubbed his forehead, “but whatever I do, it limits the battery life.”

 

Peter walked closer and took a look at what Bruce was talking about, “why does it even need to be thinner? The phone is already translucent and only a few millimeters in height.”

 

Bruce chuckled, “Tony says he isn’t going to stop until it is paper thin.”

 

“Wouldn’t that just make it easier to lose?”

 

Dr. Banner face went blank for a minute before pulling out a notepad and pencil, “add locating device,” he said aloud as he wrote it.

 

“Wouldn’t it be cool if you could just command it to your hand? Like in Harry Potter! I could just extend my hand, and be like, accio! And it just zoom into my palm! Do you think you could do that Doctor?”

 

Bruce awkward scratched his head, “probably would take some work, but maybe?”

 

He sounded pretty unsure, but Bruce was always kind of like that.

 

Peter sat next to him and began reading through the engineering notes the man always wrote, “why hasn’t Tony released this advanced kind of Stark Phone to the general public yet? Everyone is still using the thicker, non-see through version.”

 

Bruce began tinkering around with the phone again, “I guess it’s the same reason he hasn’t given the government the Iron Man suit.”

 

Peter shrugged, “that makes sense, but what is stopping other companies from opening up the current phone that is actually for sale and stealing the tech?”

 

Bruce looked back at Peter and smiled, “because Tony has _a lot_ of patents. Hammertech wouldn’t dare.”

 

Peter laughed at that. Hammertech was their arch rival, but Stark Industries was miles ahead of them, so it wasn’t even that much competition. Everyone who worked under at Stark Tower had this running joke insulting Hammertech Industries. Peter heard one of interns actually brought a Hammertech phone and it greatly entertained them to make fun of the inferior tech.

 

Peter had heard there was even a rumor that someone from the rival company tried to apply for a job as an engineer to steal the technology and spy. Peter didn’t even know why Hammertech would go that far. Why not just invest their time to _actually_ make their own stuff better, and not try to take the easy route? Anyway, the guy was caught by F.R.I.D.A.Y. while he was having a conversation on the phone with one of their higher ups, and ultimately was banned from the premises.

 

“So, what can I help with?”

 

“Uh— you can— I actually don’t know. You could work on your web fluid or something?”

 

Suddenly Peter had an idea, “hey Dr. Banner do you think I could film a YouTube video here?”

 

“A what?”

 

“A YouTube video! You know, where you film a video and then post it for the world to see?”

 

Bruce looked around nervously, “don’t you think there’s a lot of technology in here that’s too classified for ‘the world to see’?”

 

Peter waved his hand dismissively, “don’t _worry_ I’ll just have Karen blur out all the blueprints and stuff. Pleaseeeee?” Peter asked, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

 

Bruce raised in eyebrow, “who’s Karen?”

 

“Spider-Man's A.I.! She is really nice, and can do practically anything.”

 

“Spider-Man has an A.I. now? Wow, Sam was right, Tony is spoiling you.”

 

Peter crossed his arms and pouted, “he is _not_.”

 

Bruce patted his shoulder, “sure kid.”

 

Peter brushed his hand off, “so can I?”

 

Bruce sighed deeply and glanced around the room again, “fine.” He pointed at Peter, “but if you accidentally reveal classified information, Tony is going to blame me, so be cautious.”

 

“Thanks Bruce, don’t worry I’ll be real careful!”

 

Peter rushed to his backpack he dropped by the front of the door into the lab, and pulled out his phone and Spider-Man mask. He quickly slipped it on, and pressed record on his phone.

 

_“Hey everyone, so I first wanted to say thank you for all the support on the Never Forgotten hashtag. I never imagined it would get this much attention, and that Mr. Stark would create a whole foundation, so thank you again! Anyway, speaking of Mr. Stark, I’m currently in Stark Tower in Dr. Banner’s private lab. In fact, the doctor is here right now! Let’s go say hi!”_

 

Peter jogged towards Bruce who actually looked surprised.

 

_“You want me in the video?”_

 

_“Yeah of course Bruce!”_

 

_“Well um— I’m flattered.”_

 

_“So, want to say anything to the internet?”_

 

_“Uh— hello? I guess? Um… I don’t really have anything interesting to tell them.”_

 

_“How does it feel to be the Hulk?”_

 

_“Uh— I’m not really in control when that happens. Hulk is like another person, if that makes sense?”_

 

_“Cool! Anyway, it’s already been three minutes, and it’s gonna take a while for Karen to blur the confidential stuff, so bye everyone!”_

 

Peter stopped recording and beamed at the very confused Bruce.

 

“Thank you so much Dr. Banner, I bet everyone will love you!”

 

The other man chuckled awkwardly, “I hope so, are you leaving now?”

 

“Yup, I’m going to be in the compound, kay?”

 

“Alright Peter, see you later,” Bruce waved and Peter ran out of the lab and decided to sprint up the stairs. Probably not his best decision, because he was once again breathless once he reached the top.

 

He slowly walked to his room on the floor and moved to the desk located in the far corner.

 

“Hey Karen, can you blur the stuff that’s—“

 

“Already done Peter,” the A.I. told him, sounding sort of proud.

 

“Really? I thought it would take forever.”

 

“You underestimate me, Peter,” she said.

 

“Apparently I do. Thank you!” Pete looked at the video on his phone, and sure enough, since his phone was a Stark Phone, and all A.I. made by Tony had access to pretty much all Stark technology, there were certain areas of the video that have been blurred.

 

“Great job Karen! You’re the best!”

 

“Thank you Peter,” she chimed. Peter really enjoyed it when Karen sounded happy.

 

“Okay, I’m going to upload it now.”

 

“Alright Peter.”

 

 

**Stark Tower lab w/ Dr. Banner!!!**

**——————————————————————————-**

_Published on Oct 4, 2018_

 

**Comments:**

 

**jessicarobinson1**

For a second I thought Spider-Man was going to reveal something classified. Talk about spoilers!

 

**ilovespidermansomuch**

Who is “Karen”? Does Spider-Man have a girlfriend?!?!

        **> thor_is_my_husband**

No, he wouldn’t have time for a gf

                  

**hulk_smash**

Awww Bruce Banner is so awkward and lovable on camera

 

**itisyourboy87**

I didn’t realize Spiderman was this close with the Avengers. Wow.

 

**johnjohnson**

Dang it, I thought we’d be able to see his reflection in like, a t.v. or something but this kid still had his mask on.

 

**blackwidowbby**

do you guys think the Avengers know who Spider-Man is? His like, real identity?

         **> hawkeyeiskatnisseverdeen**

 Probably, he wouldn’t wear his mask around the facility

                  **> blackwidowbby**

True, true. Aww they are probably like a family!!

 

**depressedstudent56**

Just think guys, anyone who is in high school in Queens could be going to the same school as an Avenger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, please look forward to the next chapter.
> 
> (It sort of involves a field trip, but not in the way you think.)
> 
> Please keep leaving comments and kudos! I make myself write when you guys do that, so if you want more frequent chapters *wink wink nudge nudge* 
> 
> Anyway, have a great day!
> 
>  
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/zozo_mei)


	4. Vlog #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds a weird website called “the spider forums” and Flash has some news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow everyone, this chapter took a little bit longer then expected, but school and sports has kept me busy. Weekends are usually free for me, so expect more chapters on those days! Anyway, thank you for 400 kudos and all the encouraging comments! <3

As Peter arrived at school the next day, practically the whole school was abuzz.

 

“Did you hear about it?” Some girl walking in front of Peter was whispering to her friend. Peter could only hear it because of his enhanced senses.

 

“What?” Her friend asked, leaning in to hear better.

 

“Flash Thompson got an internship at some really famous technology company.”

 

The other girl gasped softly, “like Stark Industries?”

 

“Yeah, something like that, he was telling _everyone_ ,” both girls kind of giggled and continued walking to their separate classes.

 

Peter’s heart stopped. No way. Not in a million years. There is zero chance Flash got an internship at Stark Industries. Right? I mean, he wasn’t _dumb._ It was entirely possible some talent scout discovered him and decided to offer him a job as an intern.

 

Nevertheless, Peter kept his head down and tried to edge his way through the thick crowd of students.

 

_What if Flash did get an internship, how would I explain myself? I mean I can’t exactly tell him I work with Tony Stark, the whole school would know by the end of the week._

 

Peter was so focused on his own thoughts he didn’t even realize he’d walked directly into Flash himself.

 

Flashed turned around and smirked, “can’t see where you’re going Parker? That’s pathetic, you’re so focused on the fact that I got a _real_ internship and yours is completely fake. Jealous much? Wow, I can’t even believe—“

 

Mrs. Nelson walked into the room, and Flash immediately shut his mouth, “I think that’s quite enough Eugene. Now, I was going to announce it, but I’m pretty sure the entire school already knows. Recently your very own classmate Eugene Thomson got an internship at—“

 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, and silently prayed to any omnipotent being, god, and the universe that it was all a dream, a ploy, a trick.

 

_This is it, this is how my cover is going to be blown. I guess it was nice being just Peter Parker for a little while._

 

“—Hammer Tech Industries!”

 

Peter’s eyes fluttered open. What? _Hammer Tech?_ Flash got an internship at Hammer Tech? It was really too good to be true.

 

Peter looked up at the ceiling, “thank you, thank you, thank you, if anything— er— anyone is up there,” he whispered quietly, so no one would question what he was doing.

 

Mrs. Nelson shooed everyone to their desks after everyone stopped their unenthusiastic applause and cleared her throat, “why don’t you come up to the front of the room and tell us more about it, Flash?”

 

She sounded kind of annoyed, like she had been forced to say this.

 

Flash strutted to the head of the class and puffed his chest out as he spoke, “I guess some employee at _Hammer Tech_ _Industries—_ ”

 

(Peter noticed how he really emphasized the Hammer Tech Industries part.)

 

“—recognized my brilliance and capability and decided it would be worth it to the company to hire me as an intern. And unlike Peter Parker’s supposed _internship_ I have proof that mine is one hundred percent real.”

 

“That’ll be all Eugene, you can go and sit down,” Mrs. Nelson scolded as she hurried him to his seat.

 

But Flash just smirked at Peter and mouthed, _wait ‘till class is over, Penis._

 

“How did _Flash_ get an internship at Hammer Tech? Aren’t they like, one of the main competitors of Stark Industries?”

 

Peter had completely forgotten Ned was there, and had to double take before answering the question, “um— well, Mr. Stark’s technology is way more advanced and it’s actually a joke between the employees. You know, making fun of the Hammer Tech stuff. Though, if I’m being honest, Hammer Tech is only third best, probably behind Oscorp—“

 

Ned’s eyes widened, “you have inside jokes with the people at Stark Industries!? That’s so cool dude!”

 

Peter gave him a sideways glance and sighed, “just do your work Ned.”

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

•••

 

“Hey! Don’t start packing up yet, the bell doesn’t dismiss you, I do. _Sit down_ Thompson, I know you’ve been just itching to give your little announcement to the class, you’ll get your chance.”

 

After the class finally settled down, Ms. Warren motioned for Flash to come up to the front of the room for the second time that day.

 

“So everyone knows we were going to go to that lame aquarium for our school field trip right? Well, I pulled a few strings, and become I’m such an amazing employee; (Peter saw MJ role her eyes) Hammer Tech Industries has invited our physics class to tour the facility, and stuff. I know, it’s amazing, you can thank me later,” Flash bragged, his face wearing a look of superiority.

 

Suddenly, the bell rang and despite Ms. Warren’s yelling ‘take the permission slip!’ everybody still stampeded out.

 

Peter tried to slip outside without being noticed, but of course with the Parker Luck™️, Flash caught him before he could even get to the front steps.

 

“So how does it feel Parker?” He shoved Peter into a wall and all his goons laughed with him, “how does it feel to be a liar? Hmm? How does it feel to have a fake internship?”

 

Peter groaned and slowly got up. Luckily Flash had pushed him into the brick wall, and not a locker. He probably would’ve dented it, and that would’ve been pretty suspicious, since he looks like he weighs only 90 pounds or something.

 

“Just leave me alone Flash.”

 

“Why Penis? You scared? Gonna call Iron Man to save you? Oh, I can wait to see the look on your face when I finally prove to the whole school you’re a lying piece of garbage.”

 

Flash took a step closer and Peter took a step back. This seemed to amuse the bully and he took a giant exaggerated move forward, “you know Parker, it’s really sad that you still expect the whole school to believe you. Especially because I actually have a real internship, and can prove it, unlike you.”

 

Peter adjusted his backpack and exhaled, “please just step back Flash, I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

 

“Oh yeah Parker? And what are you gonna do? You can’t do anything to me, my father would make your poor aunt miserable. It’s really too bad for her, she has a liar as a nephew, a dead husband, and she’s really just doing the best she can—“

 

Peter surged forward but someone caught his arm. He turned around to see MJ, though not as expressionless as usual. She had an angry tint in her eye.

 

“Listen Eugene, if you were even half as smart as Peter was you’d learn to shut your damn mouth for a change. Now, if you don’t get out of here in five seconds I’ll do you in myself. Now scram.”

 

Flash tried to look tough, but in truth was actually failing. No one has ever seen MJ this angry, if at all. She was mostly indifferent to everything that was going on around her.

 

“Just wait until the field trip Parker, you got off easy today because she’s the captain of the decathlon team, but just you wait,” Flash glared at Peter again and scurried off.

 

MJ glared back and turned to face Peter, “don’t let him get to you. That way he’ll win.”

 

“Yeah, uh huh, don’t let him get to me, right,” Peter said, anxious to get home, and slightly embarrassed that this was the second time MJ had to stand up for him.

 

MJ just rolled her eyes, “go home Peter.”

 

Peter didn’t have to be told twice, he sprinted out the door and down the street to his apartment. Today he wasn’t going to the Tower because it was his and Aunt May’s distinguished ‘family day, no exceptions’.

 

“Hey Aunt May,” Peter called out, throwing his backpack onto the couch and sliding into the kitchen using his socks.

 

“Hey Pete, how was school?” May asked, as she sprinkled cheese onto some sort of noodle hot dish thing. Peter was never quite sure what on Earth she was making, but as long as it was edible, he wasn’t complaining.

 

“Pretty good, um, I have a permission slip for a field trip.”

 

May smiled as she placed the dish into the oven and took off the big oven mitts, “that’s fun, where are you going?”

 

“Uh, Hammer Tech Industries. There is a kid at our school who got an internship there, so... no aquarium, I guess,” Peter fidgeted around with his Stark security lanyard that he put on the counter yesterday. Aunt May still doesn’t know about Flash. I’d just make her worry more, and that’s the last thing that she or Peter needs.

 

May laughed and took off her glasses to rub her eyes, “does _Tony Stark_ know?”

 

Peter scratched his head, “uh… no?”

 

May just ruffled Peter’s hair and went to the other side of the counter to face him, “you should, I think all of the _Avengers_ would think it’s hilarious.”

 

Peter shook his head, “I don’t think that’s exactly their sense of humor, May.”

 

She just shrugged, “oh well, their loss. Anyway, we’re having dinner at 5:30 or something. It’s going to be lasagna!”

 

“ _That_ was lasagna? I couldn’t even tell,” Peter teased, resting his chin on his hands and smiling sweetly. “Plus, the last time you made lasagna, the fire department was almost called.”

 

“Oh, just go do your homework. Go on, shoo.”

 

Peter grinned and started unlocking his phone as he walked towards his room. After shutting the door, he lay on his bed and decided to check on the channel to procrastinate doing his schoolwork for longer.

 

He opened up Google on his phone and searched ‘Spider-Man’ in the bar. At first he thought his YouTube would be the first to show up, but instead an odd website at the top of the page. Curious, he clicked and it.

 

**The Spider Forums: Who is the man behind the mask?**

 

_Oh crap._

 

_•••_

 

Browsing the ‘Spider Forums’ was actually quite entertaining, but also terrifying. It was scary how many people, young and old, were actually invested in this, and their investigation skills were surprisingly thorough. But the thing that really made him nervous was the fact that there were high school students, _from Queens,_ that actually were giving out suggestions. Peter hadn’t seen his name pop up on the forum yet, but his high school, Midtown High, was mentioned too often for comfort.

 

 **anonymous commented:** guys, don’t you think Spider-Man should be from Queens High School, since it’s specifically that area he hangs out in.

 

 **spiderdetective2 commented:** actually a lot of us here on the forum think it’s Midtown High, since it’s a STEM school, and Spider-Man is very tech savvy and stuff.

 

 **anonymous commented:** everyone does realize that Spider-Man could be a college student right?

 

 **spiderdetective2 commented:** nah, he sounds to young on the YouTube channel.

 

 **jolie6 commented:** okay here is what we know for sure:

-lives in Queens (because he was already in Queens on the first vlog.)

-is a guy (he sounds like a guy, and it’s Spider- **Man** )

-knows Tony Stark (Stark gave him the suit, and started the NFF)

-definitely knows about social media (at least a millennial or gen z, and of course we all know he started a social media movement and foundation)

-has a real YouTube channel

Things we speculate:

-high school student

-Midtown or Queens High

-probably on the younger side of school, sophomore or junior?

 

 **anonymous commented:** what if Spider-Man is reading this right now and laughing? I would be if I was him.

 

(This comment was, in fact, accurate.)

 

 **spiderdetective2 commented:** OKAY SPIDER-MAN, IF YOU SEE THIS POST SOMEHOW, HERE ARE SOME QUESTIONS I HAVE FOR YOU.

How to you shoot webs?

How did you become Spider-Man?

How do you know Tony Stark?

How old are you?

Coolest villain you’ve ever fought?

Biggest fear?

Iron Man or Thor?

Favorite subject in school?

Where do you go to school?

WHO ARE YOU?

WHAT IS YOUR NAME?

 

Peter read through the questions and suddenly remembered a video he’d seen before. Some famous person posted a video of them answering the internets questions. It was a Q & A of sorts. Perfect.

 

Peter put the suit on, and allowing it to tighten around his body, “Hey Karen, um, I have a question.”

 

“Yes, Peter?”

 

“I kind of need my phone to look at these questions, so do you know if there is anyway to record it besides—“

 

“I can deploy your Spider Drone. It will take the video for you.”

 

“Awesome! Thank’s Karen!”

 

The A.I. did just that, and the Spider Drone was now hovering right in front of Peter.

 

 _Okay, let’s make the internet go wild,_ Peter thought grinning like a maniac.

 

_“Hey everyone. So I was just um— casually browsing the internet, and I found a pretty interesting website. It’s called the er— what was it?”_

 

Peter quickly peeked at his phone.

 

_“The Spider Forums. And I came across a pretty interesting post. Uh, here it is. It’s called questions I have for Spider-Man. How do you shoot webs? Um, I have the web shooter thing I made myself—“_

 

Peter lifted his hand to show the drone.

 

_“—and Mr. Stark attached some newly made ones to my suit. Oh, and the webs are just a simple mix of chemicals, they don’t actually come out of me. That’s gross. Okay! Uh, the next question is… how did I become Spider-Man? Um, let’s just say it has to do with a spider bite. I’m pretty sure that’s all I can say. How do I know Tony Stark? Mr. Stark, he um, recruited me for a job, and it— well it took off from there, I guess? The next question is, how old am I? Sorry, I can’t say too much, next question! Coolest villain I’ve ever fought? No villains are cool if they hurt people. Biggest fear? I actually don’t know. I guess it’s, it’s um, not being there? I really don’t know everyone, sorry. Iron Man or Thor? I feel like I have an obligation to say Iron Man, but I like Mr. Thor a lot too! Favorite subject? Wow, that’s tough. Um, I like physics a lot. Where do I go to school? I go to school in the state of New York. Who am I? Huh, that’s a surprisingly philosophical question. Who are you? Okay! Last question! What is my name? Oh alright, if everyone really want to know, my name is Spider-Man. And that is the end of this Q and A! Have an awesome rest of your day guys!”_

 

_•••_

 

 

**Q &A: questions courtesy of the “spider forums”**

**———————————————————————**

_Published on Oct 5, 2018_

 

**emmahill:**

This boy is seriously trying to toy with our mental state. It may be because I’m stupid, but I actually thought he was going to reveal who he was.

 

**the_awesome_spider:**

wow, who knew spider-man could be like a snake and SLIDE around those questions.

        **> joseph145:**

Snake-Man slithers around Queens, looking for prey

                   **> spiderboy45 **

I literally fell off my chair

 

**girlofspiders:**

Aww, Spider-Man is just a lovable dork who likes physics uwu

            **> theamazingavengers9:**

I would also like to point out he called Thor, Son of Odin, ‘Mr. Thor.’*sighs*      

            This boy…

 

**thewintersoliderrr:**

it’s confirmed, Spider-Man is a smart kid, who lives in New York, who was probably bitten by some weird magic spider, but can’t shoot actual webs.

 

**jillianlarson:**

The Spider Forums are going nuts, if you want to be entertained, go there.

 

—————————————

**The Spider Forums**

—————————————

 

**Pinned comment by spiderdetective2:**

I legit can’t believe that the real Spiderman saw my questions post, I think I almost fainted. I can’t believe he read my actual comment and decided to make a video on it! That’s realllllly wack. Even if he didn’t answer all the questions really, lol.

 

 **anonymous commented:** nejskkekwjwnwnw he made a new vlog

 

 **spiderguest commented:** SPIDER-MAN KNOWS ABOUT US, OH DANG

 

 **anonymous commented:** thiS guY reAllY juSt diD thAT.

 

 **jessica12 commented:** okay so now we know Spider-Man is sort of a prankster, He’s got to be in 10th or 11th grade, no WAY 12th.

 

 **avengers18 commented:** everyone should be on the lookout for Spider-Man on the forums, now that we know he is sneaking around.

 

——————————————

 

 

Peter put his phone down to prevent him from dropping it as he tried to stop laughing.

 

“Peter! It sure doesn’t sound like you’re doing homework in there!” Aunt May yelled.

 

Peter imagined her putting down the book she was most likely reading, and taking off her reading glasses just to yell at him to be quiet, like she always did. The very thought made Peter laugh even harder.

 

It took awhile, but Peter finally calmed down after thinking about sad puppies, a last resort he usually never liked to use, but desperate times call for desperate measures, right?

 

He took a deep breath and exhaled before going to his backpack and taking out his homework. It was just then he realized something. The field trip was _this Friday._ That was movie night. Since the bus would come a little bit later, he’d have to tell Happy, who’d tell everyone why he brought Peter ten minutes behind schedule.

 

The Avengers would know he had to go on a field trip to Hammer Tech.

 

 _Tony_ would know he went on a field trip to Hammer Tech.

 

They would never let him live it down.

 

And for the second time that day Peter thought, _oh crap._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and sorry if you are getting impatient, more Avengers are coming soon. *cough in like 1 or 2 chapters cough*  
> What do you think will happen at the field trip to Hammertech? Who knows? (See I told you it was a field trip with a twist)  
> But don’t WORRY guys, more field trips are coming haha  
> Anyways, thank you for the support again! It means a lot <3
> 
>  
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/zozo_mei)


	5. Trip to Hammer Tech...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes on a trip to Hammertech... (will this be his first normal school trip?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’m very very very sorry this took so long! Don’t worry, I hope to get these chapter out sooner. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had to rewrite it like, 5 times... Thank you for 700 kudos btw, I really appreciate it! All the supportive comments have also really encouraged me to stop procrastinating and just right the gosh darn chapter. Anyway, I’m also sorry this chapter didn’t have a vlog, it didn’t really fit that well in any place, but next chapter will be much more interesting, I promise! So please, enjoy!

You know how people say time flies when you’re having fun? Well, Friday came very quickly, and Peter was far from having any type of fun.

 

Flash was getting increasingly more unbearable by the hour, and with everyone antsy about the field trip to an “advanced technology company”, Peter was completely dreading the whole ordeal by the time Friday rolled around.

 

Needless to say, Peter wished Aunt May would’ve forgotten to sign the permission slip altogether.

 

“Welcome to Hammer Tech Industries children! I’m Cassandra, your tour guide for the day.”

 

A woman in red high heels stood in front of Peter’s class, smiling brightly; this effectively showed off her pearly white teeth.

 

That was the first surprise of the day. At Stark Industries, interns always gave the tours. Tony said it had something to do with, ‘learning to interact with strangers’ and ‘not becoming a hermit scientist who incapable of being social’. The only people who worked in the science department who haven’t given a tour were probably Dr. Banner and Peter himself.

 

“Alright children, if you will please follow me. We’re going to walk through security, okay?”

 

The class gave each other curious looks, and mumbled yes.

 

Cassandra led them down a hall past reception and into a big room with metal detectors. It reminded Peter of an airport security checkpoint.

 

Cassandra handed each of them a lanyard that had the word Visitor printed on the front, “alright everyone, remember to keep your badge on at all times, or else you won’t be allowed to enter rooms within the premises.”

 

The class nodded and they all placed the lanyard around their neck; that is, except Flash.

 

He proudly took out his own clearance badge. It was bright yellow and in the corner wrote, Eugene Thomson.

 

Cassandra raised her eyebrows, “you work here?”

 

“Yes, I do ma’am,” Flash answered, holding his chin up high.

 

“Well— um— good for you. Shall we get started with the tour then?”

 

Cassandra led everyone through security, and stopped in front of a giant mural of the Hammertech logo.

 

“Before we begin, does anyone have any questions?” She asked.

 

“I don’t have a question, but a friendly suggestion,” Flash turned around to face the class, and proudly presented his neon yellow lanyard, “as you can see, I do not have a visitors badge, I have an _interns_ level clearance. I think it would be great if we could learn about each level of security, don’t you think?”

 

Cassandra raised an eyebrow and looked at Ms. Warren, who sighed and rubbing her forehead, “good idea—,” she craned her neck over everyone to see the printed name on Flash’s badge, “—Eugene. Here at Hammertech, we have six levels of security. Visitors are white, maintenance and customer jobs, like the receptionist and janitors, have blue, office jobs, like accounting and such, are green, interns and assistants are yellow, scientist, engineers, and lower level business employees are orange, and higher ups, like CEO, CFO, etcetera, are red.”

 

Cassandra took a moment to catch her breath after that mouthful, and Flash grinned.

 

It took a moment for Peter to absorb all the information, kind of like how it took him a whole week to finally memorize all of the clearance levels at Stark Tower.

 

“Anyway, if that’s all, should we get going?”

 

Everyone nodded and Peter followed the sound of Cassandra’s clicking heels.

 

•••

 

“And _here_ is another science lab!”

 

Peter was bored. Not just the casual, have nothing to do bored, but _bored_ bored.

 

Originally Peter thought it would be fun to see another headquarters for a STEM company other than Stark Tower, but Hammer Tech? Hammer Tech was just like any other dreary office building. At Stark Tower there was always something going on; explosions, rockets, dancing monkeys (don’t ask), you name it, it probably happened. But here? It was the same thing over and over again, science lab, office, science lab, office. If they were lucky they’d come across a break room that was also filled to the brim with IKEA furniture. (No shade towards IKEA though.)

 

The whole class was getting fidgety and agitated, well, all except Flash. To Peter, Flash seemed to be having the time of his life, always pointing out labs he ‘worked’ in or offices he visited. But everyone else? Well, this was getting old real quick.

 

 _Maybe this’ll be my first boring, normal field trip,_ Peter thought.

 

“Now that we’ve toured the premises, allow me to introduce you to our top scientist, Dr. Allen Kelly!”

 

The whole class clapped, Flash being the loudest. Dr. Kelly entered the room, and waved his hand, signaling for the applause to stop.

 

“Hello everyone! I must say, it is great to see such bright young people here at Hammer Tech Industries. You _are_ the future after all!” Dr. Kelly smiled at all of them, flashing his pearly white teeth.

 

 _Is it a requirement to have perfect dentistry here or something?_ Peter shifted his weight from foot to foot, there was something about all these people that was off.

 

Dr. Kelly went on to perform a perfectly rehearsed speech about the importance of STEM and learning that Peter has heard dozens of times. (Mostly from Steve, surprisingly.)

 

“So remember guys, these will be the years you look back on as the best of your life, so cherish them while you can! And also when you get to college, consider applying for an internship here at Hammer Tech, okay? Have a great day everyone!” Dr. Kelly waved at all of them and the class clapped once more.

 

“Wow. He was really hot for a scientist,” a girl said to her friend.

 

“I know right?! I thought I was the only one who thinking that! All the scientists we met before a ugly old guys.”

 

The girls giggled, and Peter ran his hand through his hair and looked around.

 

Dr. Kelly didn’t even mention anything about real science. Just the importance of it, like he was a motivational speaker. Almost as if— as if he didn’t _know_ any real science…

 

_No, what am I thinking? Just because he didn’t talk about his job, doesn’t mean he isn’t qualified. Snap out of it Peter._

 

As the group started walking in the direction of the cafeteria, Peter heard Flash talking loudly to his friends.

 

“Wow, even _I_ have never met Dr. Kelly; he is never around during the day. Probably working on the next Hammer Phone. He is an actual genius.”

 

Peter just rolled his eyes and shuffled his way through the group to talk to Ned, “so, um, what do you think of the tour so far?”

 

“If I’m going to be honest dude, it’s kind of bad. I bet the aquarium would’ve been better.”

 

“I agree, Stark Tower has a lot more going on—“

 

Ned’s eyes widened, and started jumping a little bit as he stepped, “Wait— no, wait, bro! I just had the most brilliant idea.”

 

“What is it?” Peter asked slowly, hoping Ned’s so called ‘brilliant idea’ didn’t have anything to do with the internship.

 

“You could ask Tony Stark if we could have a field trip to Stark Tower! I bet he’d listen to you. Ohhhh man, I could just imagine the look on Flash’s face when you show him up like that—“

 

Peter shook his head vigorously, quickly putting a damper on Ned’s ecstatic expression, “noooo, no, no, no, no. Can you imagine how all the Avengers would embarrass me? There would be so many opportunities for my cover to be blown; plus, I don’t want to ‘show Flash up’.”

 

Ned sulked for the rest of the walk to the cafeteria, but didn’t mention it again. Although, Peter did hear him quietly mumbling something like, ‘I’d kill to have the Avengers embarrass me—‘.

 

Lunch was relatively normal, except for Flash’s constant and loud bragging everyone seemed to be interested in. Although, the Hammer Tech that Flash seemed to be describing was way different to the Hammer Tech Peter and the rest of his classmates were experiencing, but no one seemed to want to question it.

 

After lunch was over, and they visited what seemed to be the one hundredth lab in a row, the field trip was finally over.

 

 _Well, it seems that was my first normal field trip,_ Peter sighed and took his seat on the bus. Too bad it was boring though.

 

•••

 

“Do you have anything to report, Cassandra?”

 

“Nothing really out of the ordinary, Agent X has learned something very interesting though.”

 

“And that is?”

 

“It seems one of the students, Peter Parker, is working at Stark Industries. But not just as a intern or coffee runner, as a real scientist, who works closely with Stark.”

 

“That is intriguing, indeed. Tell Agent X to continue to investigate this ‘Peter Parker’, perhaps he could be more useful to us in the future.”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so again, I’m sorry this chapter took forever to come out! I had some standardized testing and I’m an awful procrastinator, so I apologize. Also, the names of the scientists and people at Hammertech will NOT be accurate. This is only because I haven’t found any website that has info about the actual comic accurate employees and I’m still confused as to what exactly happened to Justin Hammer... Hope you liked it! (I know this chapter was a little boring, the next one will have all the Avengers, so I hope it will be better to read!)
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/zozo_mei)


	6. Vlog #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to the compound and makes a little q and a featuring the Avengers lol
> 
> (Can you find the stucky👀👀)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyy! So if you didn’t see, I actually made a Twitter if you wanna check it out! I’ll give updates on the story, like when I’m actually going to post... oops, I’m so sorry this took so long! I was really busy with Thanksgiving and all. Thank everyone for the kudos! It means so much! I can’t beleive we are at 900+ already! It really gives me an a lot of encouragement. Comments do too believe it or not! Anyway:
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/zozo_mei)

“So you are one thousand percent positive?”

 

“Yes, Ned.”

 

“One million percent?”

 

“Yes, Ned.”

 

“Okay, fine. But like, are you infinity percent positive?”

 

Peter rolled his eyes and shook his head, “infinity isn’t even a number, it’s an idea. You can’t be infinity percent positive.”

 

Ned adjusted his backpack and followed Peter to the front of school building, “but why not? It’d be so much fun; imagine the look on Flash’s face when you prove to him you actually have an internship?”

 

Peter sighed and opened the black door of the Audi, “that’d just make him ask more questions, and that’s the last thing I want. Relax Ned, if you really insist on seeing the tower, I’ll give you a personal tour some time.”

 

Ned’s huffed as Peter shut the door of the car, “just think about it!” He yelled after Happy started pulling away from the school.

 

“It’s about time kid, what took you so long?”

 

“Ned was nagging me about asking Tony for a field trip at Stark Tower.”

 

Happy scoffed, “and you’re so against this because?”

 

“ _Because,_ all of the Avengers would embarrass me, plus, there would be too many questions that I don’t feel like answering,” Peter told him, borderline whining.

 

“Whatever you say, Pete.”

 

Due to the awkward silence, Peter resorted to just playing games on his phone when he suddenly got a notification.

 

**Ned:**

Have you thought about it yet?

 

**You:**

Are you serious rn?

It’s been 5 minutes tops.

 

**Ned:**

Bro

You have to admit, it would be a great flex on all of our classmates

Also I would benefit by being the friend of the kid who works at Stark Industries

THINK OF THE CLOUT

 

**You:**

Ned

I’m not interested in that stuff

I’d be more worried about the avengers revealing my identity

 

**Ned:**

Fine.

But I will convince you

Or my name isn’t Ned Leeds

 

**You:**

I guess I will start calling you captainamericafan342

 

**Ned:**

Dude, you promised!

 

**You:**

Alright alright I’ll stop

As long as you stop with this field trip stuff

Cuz I’m not going to ask Mr. Stark

 

**Ned:**

:(

 

“We’re here kid, time to get out.”

 

Peter looked up from his phone and quickly shuffled across the seat to open the door on the other side.

 

“Thanks Happy! See you soon!” Peter shut the door and raced inside, and past security to get to the elevators.

 

“Hey Peter!”

 

Peter turned around to see Alex jogging toward him, “hey, so, uh, I just wants to say, I’m sorry for being a jerk earlier, it was just sort of weird to me, you know?”

 

Peter laughed awkwardly, “it’s okay, I know it must be a bit strange to you.”

 

“What do you even do with Mr. Stark? You said you were his personal intern; what does a personal intern do?”

 

Peter froze, “well— um— I guess I just do regular intern stuff, just uh— specifically for Mr. Stark. Like paperwork and, um, yeah.”

 

Alex tilted his head and furrowed his brow, confused, “paperwork? You don’t do any actual work?”

 

“Well uh— I do do actual work, it’s just um— I can’t really tell you because it’s classified? Yeah, I can’t tell you ‘cause it’s classified,” Peter stammered, reaching up to scratch his head, a habit he tends to do when he is nervous.

 

“Oh, I suppose.”

 

The elevator dinged, signalizing it was about to open.

 

“Well, I better get going, nice talking to you Alex!”

 

Peter spun around quickly and sped into the elevator, leaving Alex with a concerned look on his face. As soon as the doors closed, he let out a sigh and leaned against the back wall of the compartment. He needed to work on his people skills.

 

After a minute of uncomfortable and lonely silence, the elevator reached the 65th floor, and Peter wasted no time bounding out of the cramped space.

 

“Are you okay? You look like you just ran a marathon,” a voice behind him teased.

 

Peter looked over his shoulder to see Natasha, the Black Widow, with one eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay, just a bit winded. Seriously that’s it,” he added, after seeing her unconvinced expression.

 

“Whatever Spiderling, just get over to the kitchen I need to show you something.”

 

Peter blushed slightly at the nickname, and stupidly tried to cover his reddening cheeks with his hoodie. Natasha just scoffed and kept walking, leaving Peter wondering how she even sensed his embarrassment without turning around. The perks of being a highly trained assassin.

 

Peter followed her into the huge kitchen of the compound and stopped in front of the counter where Natasha stood opposite of him.

 

“Here,” she plopped down a box in front of Peter, making him jump a little.

 

Peter squinted and looked closer, “what is it?” He asked slowly, slightly confused.

 

Natasha scoffed, “you mean you’ve never heard of an air diffuser? Aren’t you supposed to be the epitome of the future and internet culture?”

 

Peter made a face, “this think looks more like a pot from the 1600’s than a thing of the future, don’t you think?”

 

Natasha slid the box across the counter for Peter to see.

 

**Essential Oil Air Diffuser - Perfect for Aromatherapy - Citrus Scent Included!**

 

“Are you going to try it now?” Peter asked, turning the box around to read the instructions on the back and all the ~amazing~ customer reviews. Most of them seemed pretty generic, like:

 

_It changed my life -Karen_

 

or

 

_Such beautiful scents -Jessica_

 

Natasha motioned for Peter to hand it back to her, which he obliged, “it is about time the air got better around here, it’s so musty and gross in general. So I just borrowed Stark’s card and found it off Amazon.”

 

Peter’s eyes widened, “you _stole_ Mr. Stark’s credit card?”

 

Natasha laughed as she walked around the counter to stand next to Peter, “I _borrowed_ it, there’s a difference. It’s not like a bought a mansion in Paris or something, Stark won’t even notice.”

 

“I guess so.”

 

Natasha smiled, a pretty rare sight, “now you’re learning. You should start hanging around me more often,” she told him.

 

“Um, no. Definitely not a wise idea. You’d corrupt him.”

 

Peter whipped his head around to see Tony walking towards them, a glass of some sort of alcohol in his hands.

 

Natasha scoffed, “like you already haven’t.”

 

Peter made a face, “hey! I’m not corrupt! Mr. Stark is a great role model.”

 

Tony smirked, “see, the kid knows what he’s talking about.”

 

The redhead rolled her eyes, “you’ve definitely brainwashed him.”

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, so, Peter, how was school?”

 

Peter gave him a look, “you never ask me about school.”

 

Tony placed his drink on the table and took off his sunglasses he happened to be wearing, even though they were inside, “is it so wrong to be asking my protégé how his school day went?”

 

“Yeah, it’s weird coming from you.”

 

“Well, I may have heard from a little birdie that you took a small field trip to Hammer Tech Industries. You know, we go way back. I just wanted to check in on how it was,” Tony patted his shoulder and Peter grinned.

 

“It was actually really boring,” he told Tony, before fiddling around with the Air Diffuser box.

 

“Well that is a _tragedy_ , really, I’m heartbroken,” Tony said sarcastically, which made Peter start giggling.

 

“Stark Industries is way cooler. If our classmates came here, their minds would be blown,” he said, nodding.

 

Suddenly, Tony got a little glint in his eye, which made Peter a bit nervous. Usually when Tony Stark has his signature ‘glint’, something big is about to go down.

 

“You know, I bet they would. Good job kid, I need to make a few phone calls. Catch you later,” Tony waved and strutted off to the elevators, probably to go to his office. Peter just shrugged it off.

 

Natasha narrowed her eyes, “what are you planning Stark?” She yelled after him.

 

“Nothing, nothing, don’t worry about it, it doesn’t concern you,” Tony said, as he made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

 

Natasha sighed and looked at Peter again, “do you want to open the box now?”

 

Peter nodded and began struggling with pulling the cardboard tab out to get the box open. Eventually he did, though the package was ripped right down the middle, earning an eye roll from Natasha, and making Peter laugh sheepishly.

 

“Here it is! The 1600’s air diffuser in all its glory,” he said, jazzing his hands to present the weird looking contraption. Natasha examined the instructions for thirty seconds before throwing them carelessly behind her.

 

“It’s pretty self-explanatory, pour some of the oil into this compartment and wait for it to start working,” she told Peter, quickly uncapping the bottle of citrus scent and pouring it in before the boy could even process what was happening. Natasha closed the compartment of scent, and promptly powered the machine on.

 

The good news is that it worked immediately, but bad news is it sprayed right into Peter’s face, “a warning might’ve been nice,” he said, coughing and fanning this smelly air away from his face.

 

Natasha chuckled softly and patted his back, “you’ve got to stay on your toes at all times, you never know when an attack is going to come.”

 

Peter made a face, but not from Natasha’s advice, from the _disgusting smell_. It was practically unbearable, “yeah— but usually— my spider senses warn me in— advance,” he choked out.

 

Nat looked like she was about to retort before a concerned look swept her face, “are you okay Peter?” she asked, lightly slapping his back again to help him cough.

 

“You mean you don’t smell _that_ ,” Peter wheezed, covering his nose and mouth and turning toward the woman, “it makes me want to gag.”

 

“I smell the citrus, but I think it’s kind of pleasant,” Natasha responded before powering off the machine. The spray of smell immediately disappeared, and Peter could breathe again.

 

“God, that smelled bad,” Peter said before inhaling the air, which still had the lingering scent in it. He almost gagged again.

 

“I honestly don’t know why you got so worked up over the citrus, it wasn’t even that strong,” said Natasha, pushing the diffuser away from Peter, waving her hand to get more air circulation.

 

“I don’t know either, citrus has never bothered me before,” Peter murmured as he began slowly dragging his feet to the couch, “I feel pathetic now.”

 

Natasha laughed, “calm down tough guy, maybe you’re allergic or something.”

 

“I ate an orange, like, a week ago!” Peter crossed his arms, “whatever, let’s just drop the subject. Don’t tell Mr. Stark, he’d probably freak out or something.”

 

“Not tell me what?”

 

Peter whipped around for the second time that day to see Tony’s eyes slowly narrow, “are you hiding something? Are you hurt?”

 

“It’s nothing, I’m fine,” Peter assured him, getting up to prove he had no injuries.

 

“Peter almost choked because he couldn’t stand the citrus scent from the diffuser.”

 

“ _Nat_ ,” Peter whined, and Natasha just shrugged, “I don’t know why you’re making this a big deal, you don’t like the smell of acidic fruits, so what?”

 

“It’s embarrassing, though,” Peter complained, flopping down on the couch again.

 

“Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y., do a once over of Peter’s body, will you?” Tony asked the A.I.

 

“Right away sir,” the computer was quiet for a second, and Peter couldn’t feel anything being done, at first he thought F.R.I.D.A.Y. was working on something else before she scanned him.

 

“Peter shows no sign of any type of allergy regarding citrus, sir. Though there has been evidence that spiders can’t tolerate any type of citrus scent, which is why people use oils, such as these, to keep spiders away from their house,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed them all.

 

“Oh. That makes sense, I suppose,” Peter said, plugging his nostrils to prevent the smell from entering his nose, “that would explain why my Spider Sense didn’t work.”

 

“At least we know now. Just make sure this doesn’t get out to the public, we don’t want criminals getting any ideas,” Natasha told Peter, patting his back and shoving the diffuser back in the box.

 

“It’s really a shame, I enjoyed the fruity scent,” Tony commented, leaving the kitchen to join Peter and Nat in the living room.

 

“Just go online and find a new one, oh— what about peppermint? In honor of the winter seasons?” Peter suggested, taking out his Stark Phone to look up essential oils on Walmart, while Natasha nodded and did the same.

 

“So, underoos, how is that little video thing going?”

 

Peter’s cheeks turned slightly red, “it’s going fine. I um— haven’t posted in a while though. Should probably get on that.”

 

Suddenly Peter got an idea, “actually, Tony?” He asked, knowing his mentor definitely was a little bit nicer to him when he used his first name rather than Mr. Stark, “could you maybe be in one of my videos? Or, could everyone be in it? I swear it will be super fun! Imagine it, Q&A with Spider-Man featuring Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye—“

 

“You want us to be in _what_ now?”

 

Peter quickly spun around for the _third_ time, (at this rate he’s going to have neck problems), to see Clint, Steve, and Bruce walking in from the elevator.

 

“He wants us all to be in a video to post on the net,” Tony explained, glancing up from his device, “it’s going to be a Q&A?”

 

“Um, yeah. I mean, if everyone’s up for it,” Peter said, nervously wiping his sweat off on his pants.

 

“Sure why not? Sounds fun.”

 

“It would be great to answer some questions from the public, I’m in.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll do it, I do press conferences anyway, basically the same thing.”

 

“Uh, sure, but I don’t know what teenagers would want to ask me.”

 

Everyone looked expectantly at Natasha.

 

“You want _me_ to be in it?” She asked, sounding a bit unsure.

 

Peter gaped, he’s never really seen the Black Widow any less than a confident, strong woman. To see her actually a bit nervous, especially for a YouTube video was odd, “yeah! Of course! I mean, you are an Avenger. It would be a crime to not have you in it! Imagine all the disappointment—“

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll be in it,” Natasha laughed, situating herself on the couch.

 

“Oh, yeah, Thor’s in Asgard, visiting his ‘people’ or something. He told us to tell you; though he might just zap out of nowhere, you can never tell with that guy, ” Clint mentioned, plopping himself next to Natasha, and leaning back comfortably.

 

“Duly noted,” Peter said and began to set his phone up on a stack of books so it was the correct height.

 

“Ready to get started then?” Steve asked, sitting down beside Bruce.

 

“Yup, I have all the questions on here,” Peter waved around a loose sheet of paper, “I took it upon myself to right down all these question in case this situation ever came about. I know, I know, I’m a very organized person, no need to compliment.”

 

Tony scoffed.

 

Peter glared at him, and turned on the camera. He slipped on his mask he put in his backpack and sat down at the very edge of the couch.

 

_“Hey everyone! As you can see I am not alone today. I am actually joined by—“_

 

_“The one and only Hawkeye! Thank you, thank you. You can hold your applause. I know it must be amazing seeing me this close and not in combat, but I can assure you, I am one hundred percent—“_

 

_“That’s enough bird brains. Yeah, they already know who we are, no need for introductions. Get on to the little questions you have,” Tony snapped, motioning for Peter to start talking._

 

_“Oh! Um, yeah. Uh— what is your favorite moment in history?”_

 

_“Obviously when I blew the whole world’s mind when revealing I was Iron Man. Even if PR was a nightmare, it was probably my favorite.”_

 

_“Winning the war,” Steve said, confidently smiling, “it’s great to know justice always prevails in the end.”_

 

_“Boring! Honestly, that was so lame. What was your real favorite moment in history.” Clint complained, shoving Steve from his spot across the couch a little._

 

_“I’ll leave it up to the viewers imagination,” Steve smiled again, while nudging Clint back. Peter didn’t think anyone would catch it though._

 

_“Shall we move on then?” Peter suggested, and everyone murmured yes, “if you could pick one song to be your theme song, what would it be?”_

 

_“Well, I have a song named after me, Black Widow. So it is my theme song by default,” Natasha told the camera, grinning, “beat that guys.”_

 

_“Iron Man would take down Black Widow anyday. Shoutout to Black Sabbath,” Tony said, pointing at the camera, in a sort of a ‘props to you’ motion. (If that makes sense.)_

 

_Peter laughed, “if Thor was here, I bet I know what he’d pick.”_

 

_“And that is?” Bruce asked, speaking for the first time._

 

_“Thunder, Imagine Dragons.”_

 

_The team chuckled, but Clint just looked confused, “what is Imagine Dragons? Are they a band kids are talking about these days? Whatever, they’re probably irrelevant, anyway.”_

 

_“Grandpa here is just jealous he doesn’t have a theme song everyone. Don’t get offended,” Tony mocked, patting Clint on the shoulder, who promptly shoved his hand off._

 

_“Listen up everyone, my theme song will beat all of yours, hands down,” Steve said, a confident look in his face._

 

_Natasha snorted, “oh yeah? The Star Spangled Man With a Plan would beat any of the theme songs we just listed?”_

 

_“That song is an American classic, but no that’s not the song I’m talking about. My song is just about as classic as you can get,” he looked directly at the camera, Jim from the Office style._

 

_“My theme song also happens to be the theme song of America. The Star Spangled Banner.”_

 

_Everyone was silent for a little bit, before Peter started giggling. Soon, everyone was laughing._

 

_“I mean, he is Captain America,” Bruce chuckled._

 

_After Peter stopped laughing, he looked as his paper, and back at the time, “Okay everyone! We will do one more question. It’s already been like, 7 minutes.”_

 

_“Okay, shoot kid.”_

 

_“Who is the best cook in the Avenger?,” Peter looked up from his sheet expectantly._

 

_“Steve,” the whole group said, without hesitation, and the captain grinned._

 

_“A little known secret is that everyone here is an awful cook. Seriously, they can’t even make toast correctly—“ Steve whispered, but Tony cut him off._

 

_“And that seems like a great place to end it! Thanks for having us on your channel— er— Spider-Man.”_

 

_“Yup!”_

 

Peter jumped off the couch and turned the camera off, letting out a sigh of relief. It went smoothly.

 

Clint slowly got up and stretched, “well, there’s the end of that. What do you say we watch a movie, or something, now?” He asked, as Peter pulled his mask off, and the rest of the group stood up.

 

“How about we eat pizza and watch Star Wars!” Peter suggested, turning to look at Tony, who always ended having the last word, since this was, ‘his compound.’

 

“Fine, but we are not watching Star Wars next week. What is it? The fourth week we’ve watched it in a row?”

 

“Actually, it’s the fifth,” Natasha corrected, smirking as she walked back to kitchen.

 

“Thus proves my point further. Go order the pizza Cap, you know the drill,” Tony ordered. Steve rolled his eyes and made his way to the landline, that was practically only used for pizza delivery, and began talking to the employee. Peter remembered the first time they called the place, the employee thought it was a prank and ended up hanging up. Steve told Tony, who called in himself and somehow convinced them that he was indeed, the real life Iron Man. Needless to say, the delivery boy was very star struck.

 

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. They ate pizza, (10 whole boxes to be exact), watched Star Wars and Peter fell asleep. It was, all in all, a great day.

 

•••

 

“Have you ever seen him leave here on a Friday?”

 

“Well, um, I guess not. I always just assumed he stayed late, or something. He works really closely with Mr. Stark.”

 

Alex looked unconvinced, “why would Peter stay this late on a Friday? And why would Tony Stark work this late on a Friday? Doesn’t he always do nothing on the weekends?”

 

Nora sighed and shrugged, “I don’t know. Even if it is eleven o’clock at night, the work never really ends for either of them.”

 

Alex looked around and leaned in closer to Nora, “I have a theory,” he whispered.

 

“What?”

 

“My theory is, that Peter actually has a room upstairs, and he sleeps here.”

 

Nora laughed out loud, “why on Earth would Mr. Stark give a room to an intern, a teenager, no less?” She quickly quieted down after seeing Alex’s serious look on his face.

 

“Well, what if, Peter is actually his real kid?”

 

Nora looked appalled, “that’s ridiculous! Mr. Stark doesn’t have any children—“

 

“Peter is fifteen, right?”

 

Nora nodded.

 

“Well, fifteen years ago, Stark wasn’t engaged to Pepper Potts. He still got with a lot of women then—“

 

Nora urgently shushed him, “be _quiet,_ someone might hear you!”

 

Alex brushed her off, “—and isn’t it entirely plausible that one of those women had a kid? I mean, that would explain the special treatment he’s obviously getting. This is just blatant nepotism.”

 

Nora looked torn, resorting to just looking down at her shoes, “yeah, but we shouldn’t just make baseless accusations like that.”

 

“But it’s _not_ baseless, don’t you see? This is the only obvious explanation, unless he’s an Avenger or something. Do you really think Peter Parker is Captain America in disguise?”

 

“What if he was telling the truth? What if Mr. Stark did notice him at a science fair, or something?” Nora said, sounding pained. At this point she was just grasping at straws.

 

“Nora, you’re smart. There’s no way in hell you actually believe that.”

 

Nora stayed quiet for a minute or two before looking back at Alex, “you’re right. I don’t.”

 

“And don’t you agree that it’s not fair that some of the interns have been working here for three plus years, like yourself, and this _kid_ just waltzes in here and takes the top spot? It’s unfair, and biased. I mean, what could he possibly be doing up there? There’s no way a high schooler could really do that much to assist Mr. Stark.”

 

“Y-yeah I guess.”

 

“So we need to _do_ something about it. Prove that he’s Stark’s kid, and go to the board, or something. He needs to start at the bottom just like the rest of us.”

 

Nora rubbed her face in frustration, “I-I suppose. What do you need me to do?”

 

“Tell the other interns, spread the word. But make sure no higher up, or anyone who would snitch to Stark, can hear. And especially not in a place where F.R.I.D.A.Y. is. She has the biggest mouth out of all of us,” Alex explained, placing his hand on Nora’s shoulder.

 

“I don’t know if I can do this Alex. Peter isn’t harming anyone—“

 

“He’s hurting your chance of success. If he wasn’t there, you’d be Stark’s protégée, not him. You’re head intern, don’t you want to climb up the latter faster?”

 

“I do, but—“

 

“Then it’s settled, you spread the word, and I’ll investigate Parker. Deal?” Alex held out his hand, waiting for Nora to grasp it.

 

Nora stayed still for a while, before taking a deep breath and grabbing it firmly.

 

“Deal.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I tried to make this chapter much longer for compensation. I hope it fits everyone’s taste nicely. Remember to comment! I love reading them! Thank you again for 900 kudos, it’s really amazing. Another reminder that you can  
> talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/zozo_mei)
> 
> Thanks, and love you guys!
> 
> (Comment if you found the stucky lol)


	7. Stark Industries pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another field trip, with a twist......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah um sorry I’ve been dead recently. There’s honestly no excuse for it I’m just trash. Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos! Really appreciate it. You guys are the only reason I actually write. Sorry this chapter is so short and the writing is low key bad. I was rushing to put something out, and I’ll probably rewrite this chapter later on. So anyway, enjoy this lil interlude sort chapter thing.

It was Monday again. Great.

 

Today was even worse than most Mondays; Peter was up until two am doing a variety of things. Trying to finish the new LEGO set Ned had gifted to him, drawing up new web shooter prototypes, and cram studying for his English quiz. It was a busy night.

 

Though he was exhausted, the day went by surprisingly quickly. His chemistry class had a lab, and Peter managed to nail it. His English quiz also went pretty good, Peter felt confident about it at least. All there was left to the day was physics.

 

“Okay, okay, calm yourselves down. You are students, not wild animals. Looking at you Johnson, uh huh,” Ms. Warren snapped, clapping her hands to get the rowdy classes’ attention. The room went silent after many forceful shhs and be quiets.

 

“So, did everyone enjoy Hammer Tech?”

 

The room was silent, except for Flash’s cheer, that died down as soon as he realized no one else was saying anything.

 

“Well, I have a little surprise for everyone. Our class has been especially chosen to go to… drumroll please… Stark Industries!”

 

Peter’s stomach did a flip. _Stark Industries?_ They basically never give tours to sophomores, it’s always juniors, seniors, or college students. Future interns, never sophomores. Peter has heard Nora say it multiple times. Why on Earth would Stark Industries invite Midtown High’s sophomore physic class for a tour?

 

And then he realized.

 

Tony went away when he was with Natasha to ‘make some calls’. That’s why he was so interested in the field trip to Hammertech. Now he just wants to one-up the rival company, embarrassing Peter in the process.

 

“But we just went to Hammer Tech,” Flash whined, “let some other class go.”

 

Half of the class gave the death glare to a Flash, while the half glanced at Ms. Warren nervously. Peter, on the other hand, was hoping she’d agree. A class trip to Stark Industries would be a huge dilemma.

 

“Well Eugene, I’m afraid I can’t do that. Stark Industries specifically said only _this_ class could go, and it would be free of charge. I’m not about to give up this great opportunity.”

 

Abraham raised his hand, a confused expression on his face, “why only _this_ specific class?”

 

Ms. Warren shrugged, “that I have no answer to. I honestly don’t know either.”

 

One of the girls sitting behind Peter, Cindy, laughed and clapped her hands, “let’s just agree to not question it as a class, kay?”

 

Everyone murmured in agreement as Ms. Warren handed out the permission slips. Peter put his head down on his desk, mentally scolding himself for telling Tony about the Hamme Tech trip in the first place.

 

“What’s wrong Parker? Upset that your little lie will be proven wrong? Well, it was fun while it lasted, wasn’t it?”

 

Peter rolled his eyes and took a paper from Ms. Warren. The trip was next Wednesday. It was going to be a long week.

 

~

 

Class felt like it dragged on forever. Peter looked at the clock every minute, trying to will it to go faster. It didn’t work. Well, that’s one power he didn’t have.

 

 _At least I don’t have to face Mr. Stark today,_ Peter thought, resting his head on his hand, and almost falling asleep.

 

Suddenly, the bell rang, jolting Peter awake.

 

“Get those permission slips signed!” Ms. Warren yelled as the class hurriedly exited the room.

 

Peter was about to leave as well, but before he could, Ms. Warren called him over.

 

“Wait! Mr. Parker. I need to talk to you.”

 

“Finally getting what you deserve, eh Parker?” Flash whispered, shoving Peter towards the teacher slightly.

 

Peter rolled his eyes and made his way over to her desk, “you needed to speak to me?”

 

Ms. Warren sighed and straightened the papers she was currently grading, “Peter, I know that you like to tell everyone that you have an internship at Stark Industries, but it’s gone too far. Especially with the trip next week, I don’t want you giving our school a bad name because of these rumors you are spreading about yourself.”

 

Peter felt a bit taken back. Even Ms. Warren, his favorite teacher, didn’t believe him?

 

“But— ma’am— I do have an internship, I could prove it to you—“

 

“Peter!” Ms. Warren said, exasperated, “this has gone far enough! It’s one thing to lie to your classmates, but to your teacher too? I expected better from you. You’re supposed to set an example as a top student.”

 

Peter bit his lip, trying hard not to cry. It was pathetic, he could fight one hundred villains a week, and his teacher yelling at him made him break down?

 

Peter looked at his feet, “yes ma’am.”

 

Ms. Warren looked at him sympathetically, “are you doing this because you want more friends? We could always find a group or something for you. And what about that Leeds boy? You seem to be close with him—“

 

“No, no. I’m fine. I uh— need to go now. My aunt is gonna be worried about me,” Peter hurriedly interrupted.

 

“Okay. Go on then.”

 

Peter practically ran out of the school, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

Sometimes it felt like the whole world was against him.

 

~

 

After the events of last Monday, Peter was tempted to not even give Aunt May the permission slip, but he knew it would make the class more suspicious, so he opted to just stick it out, and hopefully not want to hurl himself off a building by the end of the whole ordeal.

 

Wednesday arrived, and Ms. Warren was literally bouncing up and down and clapping. Sometimes Peter thinks she was more excited than the whole class combined. (Though Flash was a close second, even if he originally opposed the trip.)

 

“Everyone get on the bus! Quickly now, we don’t want to be late!”

 

They all obliged, and the bus lurched forward. Peter’s stomach was doing somersaults.

 

_What will happen? Will any of the Avengers be there?_

 

Unfortunately, Peter didn’t know the answer, since he hasn’t been there since Friday. The day they filmed the Q&A. At first Tony was worried, but Peter just brushed him off and said he wasn’t feeling well.

 

It seems like he was lying to everyone these days.

 

After what seems like the longest bus ride in history, it finally stopped in front of the familiar looking tower.

 

“Well students, it’s seems we’ve arrived,” Ms. Warren said, in awe.

 

“Ready for your lie to unfold Parker? Ready to be humiliated?” Flash laughed, his goons following his lead.

 

Peter glanced at Flash and swallowed heavily, too worried to even be bothered by Flash’s mocking. This was probably going to be the worst field trip in history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little itty bitty chapter. I apologize, and promise the next one will be much much better. Thank you for the comments and kudos again!


	8. Stark Industries pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter has to somehow explain to everyone why he has a level 10 badge and MJ is still unimpressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoyoyoyoyoyo, sorry I’ve been gone for so long fam. Since it’s the start of the new quarter and stuff, I’ve been pretty busy. (I’ve had like, 3 huge projects in the past month.) I’ve also been working on another thing, if you guys want to see that, that is. (Read the notes at the end if you want to know what it is.) Also, thank you for 20000 reads! That’s a lot of people reading my crappy writing, so I really appreciate it!

No one noticed Peter’s solemn expression as they walked up to the tower. Well, everyone except for Ms. Warren.

 

She gave him a look that he could probably only describe as menacing, “Peter, I want you to be on your best behavior. This field trip is a privilege, and we don’t want to embarrass Midtown High, right?”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Peter said, hanging his head low.

 

She gave him a sympathetic look, and patted his back.

 

“Good. Now, go on.”

 

Peter nodded and quickly jogged over to Ned. Thankfully, he was too awestruck to even notice or ask about the other boy’s absence.

 

Once the whole group was inside, Ms. Warren went over to the front desk, presumably to sign their class in. Peter just awkwardly stood still, hoping no one recognized him.

 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Ms. Warren rushed back to the group, excitedly jingling a bunch of security badges with a bold number 1 printed on the front.

 

“Alright everyone, I only have one badge for each of you, so _please_ do not lose it. Our tour guide will be here shortly.”

 

Right on cue, a girl intern walked up to the class. It took a moment before Peter recognized her as Emily, a girl who works specifically in the biotechnology department.

 

Besides Nora, and occasionally Alex, Peter didn’t really interact with the other interns. He mostly just hung out with Tony and the Avengers, so he never really got around to getting know his peers.

 

“Hello everyone, my name is Emily, and I’ll be your guide today! Please put your badge around your neck so the number one is clearly facing the front. F.R.I.D.A.Y needs to see it to be able to scan you in.”

 

One of the girls in Peter’s class raised her hand, “what’s Friday?”

 

Emily smiled, “I’m glad you asked! F.R.I.D.A.Y. is the A.I. system of Stark Industries. She was designed by Mr. Stark himself, and controls everything in the building. She can also _see_ everything you’re doing, so if you start goofing off, F.R.I.D.A.Y. will alert me immediately via my Stark Phone.”

 

She held up her see-through device to the whole class, who looked amazed. Since the phone wasn’t out to the market, they had probably never seen a transparent piece of technology before. Peter, on the other hand, had one right in his pocket.  Though he refused to show anyone at school, despite Ned’s persistence. It would raise too many questions anyway.

 

The class followed Emily to the visitors security entrance, which actually interested Peter a little. He’d always gone in the employees security, or with Tony, so actually being able to “see the other side”, made him curious.

 

The entire class got lined up in single file, and began walking through the metal detector, of course run by F.R.I.D.A.Y.

 

Peter found it somewhat amusing how everyone was in awe of the technology. After all, most computers and A.I. aren’t able to tell who a person is based on the coding in their badge and facial recognition.

 

“Eugene Thompson, visitor, level one security clearance.”

 

Flash proudly walked through the security, looking behind him to smirk.

  


Emily turned to Peter, who was next.

 

“Where’s your badge young man?” She asked him, raising her eyebrows. Peter internally cringed, this was the conversation he was dreading.

 

Right as he was about to speak, Ms. Warren spoke up.

 

“It seems we only got 15 badges, when we have 16 students. There was probably a mistake in the computer.”

 

Emily frowned, and checked her Stark Phone, “that’s odd, F.R.I.D.A.Y. has never made a mistake before…”

 

Peter swallowed his nerves and took a deep breath, “um, the reason that F.R.I.D.A.Y. didn’t print me a badge is— because I already have one.”

 

Emily looked surprised, while Ms. Warren’s expression quickly changed from embarrassed, to fuming.

 

“Peter Parker. We talked about this. I said no funny business on this trip—“

 

Peter heard Flash snickering, but ignored it, “just hear me out ma’am. So, uh, Emily, you know how Mr. Stark has a serious no reprint policy right? To like, protect from people giving others access to the tower without permission and stuff?”

 

“Yeah, though I’m not sure how you’d know that,” she grinned, “you’ve done your research, haven’t you young man?”

 

“Kind of? I know because I um…” Peter glanced at the curious class, “I intern here. Like for Mr. Stark, and stuff.”

 

“Oh really? Could I see your employee badge then?”

 

Peter sighed. Here it comes. The big reveal. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his red badge, with a bold number 10 on it.

 

Emily gasped softly as she took it from him, “what? Level ten? You’re level ten? You know, if you’re lying kid, I’m going to have to ask the entire class to leave. Mr. Stark wouldn’t tolerate something like this.”

 

Peter bit his lip nervously, as the whole group of students groaned.

 

“Ms. Warren is gonna _kill_ him.”

 

“Way to go, Parker.”

 

“Are you kidding me? We shouldn’t have to leave because Penis is a pathological liar!”

 

(Peter thinks that was probably Flash.)

 

Ned nudged Peter, who was lost in thought, to say something.

 

“It’s— it’s real. You can even—“

 

Suddenly, Ms. Warren spoke up.

 

“Peter. Get back on the bus. Now. We will talk about this when we get back to school. You can even call your Aunt for me too.”

 

Emily handed the Level 10 badge back to Peter, who hung his head.

 

She patted him on the back, “nice try kiddo. You’re smart, but there are only 3 people in this building have level 10 security clearance. Stark, Mrs. Potts, and some other Avenger probably, I dunno.”

 

Suddenly, out of the blue, Ned cleared his throat, “you guys should at least let him show you that he’s telling the truth! Let him go through the detector, or better yet, call Tony Stark! Peter knows him! He could straighten this all out—“

 

“Mr. Leeds. If you say one more word, you are going on back on the bus with Mr. Parker, do you understand?” Mrs. Warren snapped.

 

Peter glanced at his friend, whose eyes were full of fiery. Peter has never seen him like this before.

 

“Really Ned, it’s fine. Just go without me,” he told the other boy.

 

“Wait!”

 

The class turned to Emily, who had a concentrated look on her face, “I— I remember hearing something about a young intern who knew Mr. Stark,” she faced Peter, “was that you?”

 

Peter’s eyes widened in surprise, he thought nobody knew him.

 

“Uh, yeah! I think so?”

 

Emily crossed her arms, “well then, what’s the harm in trying to go through the detector then?”

 

Both Ms. Warren and Flash looked like they wanted to object, but kept their mouths shut.

 

Peter slowly began to smile, as he put the level ten badge around his neck.

 

Though fear began to slowly take over him again, _what if today is the day F.R.I.D.A.Y. forgets about me or something? I mean it’s never happened before, but that doesn’t mean it might today._

 

The whole class were on their toes as Peter finally walked through.

 

“Peter Parker, intern, level ten security clearance.”

 

Everyone froze, and Ned beamed at Peter who returned the favor.

 

“Welcome Peter! Would you like me to inform Mr. Stark of your arrival today?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked, smugly.

 

(Could a robot sound smug?)

 

“Uh, no F.R.I.D.A.Y., that uh, won’t be necessary. Thanks though.”

 

“Anytime Peter, have fun!”

 

Peter swears that robot somehow has a real conscience. It’s sort of freaky.

 

Ms. Warren cleared her throat, “well then. Let’s continue then. Emily?”

 

“Of course ma’am.”

 

The rest of the class went through without a hitch, and Peter felt relieved to not be called a liar anymore. Even if it seemed everyone was still skeptical, including a certain someone…

 

“So, how’d you get the A.I. to recognize you Peter? Did you bribe it? Did you make a deal with someone in here?”

 

Peter looked to Ned, who had an expression that said, _“can you believe this guy?”_

 

“You can’t bribe a computer Flash, and like I said before, I intern here.”

 

“No. No, there’s no possible way _you,_ a high schooler, got into the internship program here—“

 

“Flash, don’t bother Peter because you’re jealous that this is real proof he actually has the internship that you seemed so keen on believing he was lying about. Now, the tour is starting, so kindly shut up,” MJ spoke up, probably for the first time since the whole badge debacle went down.

 

Flash scoffed, but kept quiet. (Peter sometimes wonders if the boy is scared of her. Though, he has a feeling everyone kind of is, just a little bit.)

 

“Alrighty everyone! I present to you, the main attraction of Stark Industries!”

 

The class audibly gasped as Emily presented the huge space. An entire wall was made of glass panes, while the rest of the circular-ish room visibly showed every floor. In the center stood the giant arc reactor powering the entire building.

 

Tony’s brilliance and Pepper’s knack for interior design never fails to amaze Peter, no matter how many times he’s seen it.

 

“Now that you’ve had your time to take some lovely pictures, please follow me to the elevators. Just know, in higher level rooms, where you need me to get in because of my clearance level, you are not permitted to take photographs. Don’t even attempt it kiddos, F.R.I.D.A.Y. will catch you, and your phone will promptly be confiscated. You will not get it back.”

 

Emily clapped her hands excitedly, “okay, now that I’ve gotten that little spiel out of the way, let’s get going shall we?”

 

The first stop of the tour was the Avengers museum and memorial. Peter had never been there himself, as he usually spent all his time on the top five floors, so it was actually quite interesting.

 

“Okay everyone! We’ll meet back in this spot in 45 minutes. Pictures are allowed, but please don’t use flash photography!”

 

Peter didn’t even have time to scan the place before Ned pulled him off to see some display.

 

“Dude, it’s like, one of the original Iron Man suits! We have to get a picture with it!” He said as he promptly pulled out his cell phone.

 

“So Parker, why are you so excited to see an Iron Man suit up close when you’ve obviously seen it _millions_ of times because you know Tony Stark _personally_?”

 

Peter looked over at Flash, who made the snarky comment.

 

“The only places I go here are labs, so I don’t really have time to visit the museum. I wish I had though,” he looked around the area. “It’s actually pretty cool in here.”

 

(It was only half a lie, Peter did usually spend most of his time in labs, but he also spent a lot of time in the Avengers compound. Though he wasn’t going to go around telling random people [Flash] that.)

 

After wandering around the museum for a while, and fanboying over the artifacts with Ned, Peter eventually made his way over to MJ who was studying a display.

 

“Whatcha’ lookin’ at?” He asked her.

 

“Spider-Man,” she replied, staring right at Peter.

 

Peter froze. What did she mean Spider-Man? Did MJ know something?

 

“What are you talking about?” He questioned, nervously pursing his lips.

 

“Dumbass, look at the display,” she pointed to the incased Spidey Suit and the ‘History of Spider-Man’ to the right of it. There was also a Stark Tablet in front of it demonstrating how the web shooters worked and information on the N.F.F.

 

“Oh,” he laughed nervously. “I knew that.”

 

“Bro.”

 

Peter turned around to see Ned directly behind him.

 

“What?”

 

“I can’t believe it.”

 

“What?” Peter asked again.

 

“You have a _whole_ section on you in the _Avengers Museum_. That’s so awesome!”

 

Peter gave him a death glare and quickly pulled him away from a still indifferent MJ.

 

“Ned, you are literally gonna blow my cover,” he loudly whispered.

 

“I just can’t believe you’re literally an Avenger, Peter!”

 

“And you’re my Guy in the Chair, which is just as cool.”

 

Ned smiled warmly and pulled Peter into a bro hug, “thanks dude.”

 

“Anytime dude,” Peter replied, grinning stupidly.

 

“Well isn’t that just the sweetest thing.”

 

The entire class turned to look at the source of the voice, but Peter could already tell who it was.

 

The Black Widow leaned against the doorway of the museum, much to Peter’s classmates amazement. Immediately, everyone crowded her, asking for pictures and questions.

 

Peter just groaned.

 

_Are you kidding me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this! I’m trying to break up the Stark Industries section into more chapters so it’s more fun and stuff. I hope you guys look forward to what’s gonna happen with Natasha.... 
> 
> ALSO  
> So I’ve never told y’all this, but I actually really enjoy Harry Potter, so I was kind of working on a lil drabble on that. (It’s about Draco Malfoy and Scorpius’s father son relationship that I think needs more recognition!) I promise it won’t affect how much I update the Spider Vlogs though, I love this fic with all my heart.
> 
> COMMENT IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THE HP THING THO
> 
> I WILL TRY MY BEST TO NOT BE SO LAZY AND UPDATING THIS FIC MORE OFTEN!!!


End file.
